Never Quite Enough
by Homely
Summary: COMPLETE! Their lives were at peace. Roxas and Naminé were going great, until a new girl moved to Twilight Town. Now Roxas is torn between two options: the girl he loves, and the girl he's falling in love with. Roxas/Naminé Roxas/Xion/Axel
1. Part one: Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Hello everyone! This if my first fic, so go easy on me.:) For those who haven't heard, they've revealed the face and name of the fourteenth member. Her name is pronounced 'Shion' and spelt Xion. So, with a new member like her comes a whole new list of pairings, right? Well I'm just getting a head start:D. Its obvious that Roxas/Xion is going to be huge, since in the game she's apparently supposed to have a similar relationship with Roxas and Axel as Kairi has with Sora and Riku. Yaay. I'm going to shut up now. **Review please!**

**Summery**

AU, Highschool. For once in their lives everything was at peace. Roxas and Naminé were going great, until a new girl moved to Twilight Town. Now Roxas is torn between two options: the girl he loves, and the girl he's falling in love with. Roxas/Naminé. Roxas/Xion. Xion/Axel.

-

The clock was ticking. Only four minutes minutes left until school was over and christmas break was here. Only four minutes before Roxas could see Naminé every minute of the day for two weeks. The last minutes always feel the longest.

Roxas impatiently tapped his foot and watched the seconds go by on the clock as he sat in his french class. It was his least favorite class, and he was happy that he finally never had to take it again. He was thinking about how the next two weeks will be the best of his grade ten year; he would make sure of it.

Finally, as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders the final bell rang. He picked up his backpack and was the first one out of the room. He didn't bother saying goodbye to his school as he darted out of the front doors. Outside he could already see a short blond girl wearing a pink and black plaid winter jacket and gray sweatpants, and a pink hat that had an oversized green pompom on it. She was by far the cutest girl Roxas had ever seen, and he knew that she always would be.

He snuck up from behind her and surprised her by wrapping her into a tight hug. "Hey you." he said, still keeping her in his hold.

"Oh, Roxas you scared me!" she said in her sweet angelic voice. She twisted her way out of his grip and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Naminé, you have no idea how long this day has been." He said.

"My day was dreadful too." she giggled and beamed up at him.

Roxas smiled and took her hand, then moved in so close to her that their noses were touching. "I love you."

She half smiled. "I love you too." She pecked him on the lips and then suddenly jumped away. "Come on!" she exclaimed. "Lets go tobogganing!"

"Okay okay." He chuckled. Roxas reached out to grab Naminé's hand again, but before he knew it there was a large mound of snow in his face, and Naminé was laughing and running away. He wiped the freezing snow off his face. "Hey, you're not getting away with that!" He grabbed his own snowball and chased after her.

-

Naminé was hesitant about climbing onto the large steel sled, but Roxas assured her that everything would be okay. There was no one she trusted more than him, so she climbed on, him following.

"Roxas you jerk." she teased. "You're making me sit in the front, so I get all of the snow in my face."

"Wanna switch spots?" he offered, but before she could answer Roxas had pushed the sleigh forward with his right foot and they were flying full speed down a steep hill. Naminé screamed out loudly and shut her eyes tight, but Roxas was laughing hysterically. As the sled slowed Naminé cautiously opened her eyes and stopped screaming, the ride had actually been fun. She began to laugh too as it came to a halt.

"You're so mean!" Naminé joked.

"Well thats what you get for calling me a jerk." Roxas quickly kissed her on the lips before grabbing the sled and walking back up the hill. Naminé smiled to herself, she was always happiest when she was with Roxas, no matter how annoying he was acting. "Come on!" he called down at her. She snapped out of her momentary trance and ran (having difficulty due to the snow and ice) to catch up to him.

"So any plans for christmas?" She asked.

"Not yet." He grinned. "What are you doing?"

She blushed a little and looked away. "Well I was kind of hoping that you and I would do something together."

"That could work." Roxas laughed at the fact that Naminé was sometimes still shy around him, but he loved that about her.

"Great."

-

A sound Roxas never wanted to hear again rang in his ears. It was the painful ring of his alarm clock, telling him that it was time to go back to school. He lazily sat up in his bed, and realized how quickly the past two weeks had gone by. Though he was incredibly happy with the results of his christmas vacation, he wished it had lasted longer. He spent everyday with Naminé, and got many great gifts from family and friends. He kissed Naminé a midnight on new years and did a recap in his mind of the past year of his life and how it had changed him so dramatically.

But now it was time to return to school for the second semester. He groaned and picked himself up and got ready. The only thing that kept Roxas going in the morning was the fact that he would see Naminé and the rest of his friends. He was thankful that they all had the same lunch, and some classes together, so they could all keep in touch during the day.

-

"My homeroom this semester is art." Naminé said.

"I've got gym." A girl with brunette hair and green eyes groaned. "Not exactly the way I like to start the day, and I'll be all sweaty for second."

"You get used to it, Olette." A boy with sandy blond hair said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Hayner." Olette teased.

"I have art too." Roxas said smiling at Naminé. That was _exactly _the way he had wanted to start the day. Naminé grinned back brightly, when her eyes focused at something behind Roxas' head. She squinted to see better. Roxas turned on his heel to see what she was looking at, but only saw a students walking through the halls. "What is it?" he asked her.

Naminé snapped back into focus. "Oh, nothing, I just swear that girl over there looks familiar." she pointed.

There was a fairly short girl with shortish black hair. Her eyes popped out, since her hair was so dark and her skin was so pale. "She looks like you." Roxas noticed immediately.

"She looks like your cousin Kairi." Olette said. All four people were starring and observing the girl, noting how much she did look like Naminé.

-

Xion was alone, leaning against a wall in her new school, when she noticed four pairs of eyes on her. She starred back at them, but only one boy really caught her attention. He was tall, well taller than her, with spiked blonde hair. He was cute, she thought, but of course he was holding the hand of some blond girl, who she assumed to be his girlfriend. Then she wondered why they were all starring at her. It seemed that they noticed that she was looking back at them, so they turned their backs to her. The blond girl peeked back once, and Xion noticed something vaguely familiar about her.

She looked like a blond, preppy version of her. Xion had to admit that she was slightly envious, she'd never had a boyfriend even though she was just as pretty as the blond girl. She'd learned that it was just because she was weird that guys weren't interested in her. For a moment she felt self conscious that they were talking about her, or possibly she looked strange to them. Maybe they just didn't like her clothing, which even she knew were a bit odd. She was wearing a burnt orange wool sweater and black skinny jeans, with large neon green sneakers. Frankly she liked her clothing.

She saw them whispering before the bell rang signaling that first period was about to begin. Her favorite class was first; art. It was the one thing that she _knew _she was good at, the one thing she was confident in. She walked into the class, it was pretty small compared to the art room at her old school. There were sets of round tables set around, most of them were occupied so she sat alone near the back. Alone, that was what she was used to.

But she still felt dumb sitting there doing nothing, so she took out her sketchbook and began to doodle a picture of an odd looking flower. Her style of art, like her, was different. It wasn't long until more people came in. Xion found herself seated next to some complete strangers, of course at that point everyone was a stranger. She sighed. Maybe this time she would actually make some friends.

Of course, Xion was moving so often that she barely had any time at all to get to really know people. Her father was a business man so they were constantly moving from place to place, from high school to high school. Xion wouldn't be surprised if they'd move again by the summer. She didn't exactly hate it, but she wasn't fond of it. She peaked up form her sketchpad, only for a moment, just to see two of the people that were starring at her in the hall walk in. It was the clue blond boy and his girlfriend, they both looked really happy. Xion let out another breath. _Am I ever going to be happy like them?_

_-_

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Probably just plain stupid lol. Please **review **and tell me if you think I should continue! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Hey everyone. I updated this pretty quickly, haha. I had a lot of spare time!

**Please review! **

**--**

Chapter Two

"The girl that looks like you is over there." Roxas said to Naminé as the two sat down beside each other in the art room.

Naminé took a quick glance back and saw that Roxas was right. She was sitting right there, drawing in a book of some sort, Naminé couldn't tell from the angle she was looking at. "I swear I know her from somewhere."

"Have any idea where?" Roxas asked.

"No clue."

"Maybe you guys are related."

"Maybe..." The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom holding a stack of papers.

She introduced herself as and began to count heads. "Looks like everyone is here." She said. "But I don't know any of your names. Okay, just raise your hand when I call your name." she went through the entire list, and the very last name got Naminé's attention. "Xion?" there was no answer, and no one raised their hand. "Xion?" asked again.

"Oh, over here." a very pale hand slowly raised up high.

"I do know her!" Naminé whispered to Roxas.

"You do?"

"Yes, she's my cousin. At least I'm pretty sure its her. I know that I have a cousin named Xion, I remember meeting her when I was younger."

"You're sure?"

"Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You two, do I have to separate you?" suddenly interrupted.

"No Ma'am." Naminé said sweetly.

"Okay, please don't talk while I'm talking."

"I'm sorry."

Throughout the period Naminé kept on catching herself starring over at Xion. Was that really her cousin? _She has to be. _She thought. Eventually they were aloud to talk and Naminé explained about how Xion was her dad's brother's daughter, and that they'd only met once because Xion and her dad were always moving. Naminé wondered if her dad knew that they were in town, probably not.

All of a sudden Naminé noticed an extreme headache coming on. She tried to ignore it but it kept on getting worse. Her vision became hazy, and she was feeling sick to her stomach. "Naminé are you okay?" Roxas asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." she lied. It would probably go away soon, and she didn't want to scare Roxas.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She placed her hand on her head, and to her it felt very hot. She couldn't take it, it felt like a drill was going through her skull. A sharp pain hit her and she quickly slammed her hand against her skull, as an instinct.

"Naminé I think you should go to the nurse." Roxas suggested, getting worried.

She hesitated for a moment, and then agreed. As she began to stand up, she found herself very dizzy. And suddenly, everything was black.

-

Xion heard a crash and her eyes shot up from her sketch. The blond girl, Naminé was laying on the ground and her boyfriend Roxas was hunched over her with a distressed expression on his face.

"Is she okay?" someone asked.

"Get her to the nurse's office now." said. Roxas immediately obeyed and picked her up bridal style then carried her out of the room. But Xion was curious, that was just the type of person she was. Some had even called her nosey in the past. She walked up to the teacher and asked if she could go the the washroom. She dashed out the classroom, and was lucky that Roxas wasn't far down the hall with Naminé.

She kept a steady pace so she wasn't too close to him. She decided that she would go up to the nurse's and ask for a band-aid, even though she had no idea where it was. So she just followed Roxas.

Twilight High was by far the largest and wealthiest school Xion had ever attended. She was actually surprised when she got there, she was used to very bad quality. She followed Roxas up to the nurse's office, and thankfully he never noticed her. The nurse told Roxas to set Naminé down on one of the white cots. Xion walked up next to him. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked him.

He looked surprised to see her there. "Probably."

"What happened? Did she just faint or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh."

An old lady, the nurse tapped Xion on the shoulder. "Can I help you with anything, or are you waiting for the girl as well?" Xion glanced at Roxas but his eyes were fixed on Naminé.

"I'm just here for a band-aid, but wanted to know if she was going to be okay."

"She should be fine." she handed her a small band-aid.

"Thank you."

The nurse turned to Roxas. "You can go back to class too." she instructed.

"Can I just stay and wait?" Roxas asked.

"No, the rules are that you must go back to class. Come back at lunch if she isn't out by then."

Roxas sighed, disappointed. "Okay." he agreed, and followed after Xion.

Xion slowed down her pace until she was walking next to him. "What was your name again?" she asked him.

"Roxas, yours?"

"I'm Xion."

"Oh, okay." Xion could tell that he wasn't interested in talking to her, but she was interested in talking to him. There was something about him that made her feel confident.

"I'm sure your girl friend will be fine." she reassured.

"I know, but thanks." he looked deep in thought for a moment. "Are you and Naminé related?"

"Thats a random question." Xion giggled. "I don't know, I'm not exactly 'in touch' with my family, other than my dad."

"She seems to think that you two are cousins."

"That does seem familiar. I guess I'll ask my dad tonight."

"Okay."

"So what class do you have next?"

"English, you?"

"Same." she laughed nervously.

"Sweet."

"And after that?"

Roxas chuckled slightly. "Can I just tell you my entire schedule?"

"Haha, sure."

"Third I have music, fourth lunch and fifth math."

Xion made a slightly funny face. "We have every class together except math."

He laughed again. "Weird."

"Yeah."

"So you're new here?"

"Yeah, this is a pretty awesome school."

Roxas shrugged. "Guess so."

"Well, compared to all of the other school I've been to, its pretty amazing."

They entered the art room and Xion took Naminé's spot without even noticing. "How many schools have you been to?" Roxas asked.

"Six." she laughed softly. "I never stay long."

"Six schools?" He gaped. "That has to be a record."

Xion laughed. "Must be."

-

Naminé's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh, you're awake." An elderly woman said.

"What happened?" she sat up in the bed.

"You fainted."

"Oh."

"Maybe a bit more rest, and then you can go."

"Where's Roxas?"

"Roxas? Oh, you mean the boy that brought you here? I sent him back to class. He's going to come back at lunch, so you'll see him then."

"What time is it?"

"Almost lunch."

Naminé lay back down and relaxed. "Okay."

It was relieving to know that it wouldn't be long before Roxas would come and get her, she didn't want to spend another minute without him. She waited and waited for what seemed like forever when Roxas entered the room, but he wasn't alone. There was a girl with him, Xion. Naminé immediately wondered why he was with Xion considering they didn't know each other, at least she didn't think they did. Roxas saw her and rushed over the the bedside. "Naminé, you're okay." He let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naminé's eyes were fixed on Xion who was spectating from behind. Roxas didn't seem to notice as he lifted Naminé from the bed without a word.

"I'm glad." He laughed, and took her hand.

Once they were out in the hallway, Naminé informed Roxas that she wasn't available that weekend since she was going to spend it with family. Roxas was disappointed but didn't tell Naminé that. Later on Naminé decided that she was going to leave school, since she still wasn't feeling well. Roxas insisted on taking her home but she refused to let him miss school because of him. It was now just him and Xion.

"So how are you liking Twilight Town?" Roxas asked her.

"Its pretty nice here."

"Yeah. I've always lived here so I guess I don't really know what isn't nice." he chuckled, and so did Xion.

Xion wasn't sure if Roxas was her friend or not. The only reason she had gone with him was because he offered, and she had nothing better to do. Also, she thought he was incredibly cute. They had talked in art but Roxas had others to talk to in english and music, and Xion as too shy to talk with them as well. So she kept quiet like she usually did. Roxas found his group of friends and asked Xion if she wanted to join them for lunch but she for whatever reason she found herself saying no. She didn't feel like talking at the moment, she felt like finishing that sketch she was working on in art class before Naminé passed out.

She got her long brown coat from her locker and put it on, along with a pair of lime green fuzzy earmuffs. She walked outside and sat on a bench underneath a show covered leafless tree, and began to work away.

-

"So who's that girl?" Hayner asked Roxas as the two of them and Olette all sat together in the cafeteria.

"Oh, Xion? She's in like, three of my classes this semester."

"Wait, isn't she in our music?" Olette asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to her when Naminé passed out this morning."

"She gives off a really strange vibe." Hayner commented.

"She is a little weird." Olette agreed.

"I think she's nice." Roxas said. "Anyways, are you guys busy this weekend?"

"I'm not." Olette said.

"Same." said Hayner. "Why, wheres Naminé?"

"She's with family. I don't blame her, she spent the entire christmas vacation with me instead of her family, she probably misses them or something."

"We should watch a scary movie." Hayner suggested.

"No way." Olette said stubbornly. "It isn't halloween, and you know I hate scary movies."

"Lets just go to the mall." Roxas laughed. "No arguing there."

"Fine." Hayner said, slightly annoyed.

-

Xion's first week at Twilight High was going better than she'd expected, way better. She'd decided that this was the best school yet, but couldn't decide whether it was the school itself or the fact that Roxas was there. He was unlike any guy she had ever met before. He was actually nice to her, and never once commented on how she dressed or acted sometimes. He didn't make fun of her for the things she drew, but complimented her on how good she was. He was different, and she knew it.

Naminé wasn't there for the next few days while Xion got to know Roxas more. He had said that she had come down with something and was very sick, she felt bad for him since he seemed so lost without her there. But he gave her a feeling that she'd never felt before. Roxas had said "With you here I feel like I can be myself, you're like Naminé." Even though he was still comparing her to somebody else she still felt all warm inside. He was comparing her to his girlfriend, that was good, right?

She had just laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. He grinned brightly back, giving her that warm feeling again.

-

Roxas wasn't sure if inviting Xion to go to the mall with him Hayner and Olette would be appropriate since they didn't know her, and Naminé might feel replaced. It hurt him to admit this, but in a way Xion was replacing her, meaning that he wasn't totally lost. He had Xion to help him with his art, talk to him, and tell him when he's acting stupid while Naminé was away. A temporary substitute that he was actually liking a lot. So during third period that day, Roxas decided to invite her along.

"Hey Xion," he started. "Are you busy tonight?"

For a split second Xion thought that he was asking her out, but quickly remembered that he had a girlfriend. "Nope."

"Cool, do you want to come to the mall with me and my friends tonight?"

At such a simple question, she couldn't believe it. She was actually being invited somewhere, by normal people. She would be going somewhere in a group, Roxas' friends, did that mean that she was his friend too? "Sure, sounds fun." she answered, but hid the fact that she was thrilled.

Roxas smiled. "Sweet."

-

Friday rolled along and Naminé still wasn't feeling better. Roxas missed her a lot, but Xion, frankly was happy that she wasn't around. It was probably easier to talk to Roxas when his girlfriend wasn't around watching at all times, then again Xion didn't know Naminé, and wondered if she was actually a very nice person. She seemed nice enough.

The day dragged on until the dismissal bell finally rang. Xion gathered her coat and ear muffs then met Roxas outside. His friends were a girl, Olette who was in their music class, and a boy Hayner who was had the same lunch. Xion had never talked to him since she spent her lunches drawing pictures by herself (she liked it that way). She had heard Roxas talking about him though, and how rude he can be. Xion knew that she could be very rude too, so didn't worry about it.

Xion found it a little awkward walking to the mall with them. She kept close to Roxas and only spoke when she was spoken too, but she found no problem with that. She was in a fairly carefree mood that day.

At the mall Xion was the same. Quiet, but very attentive. She didn't expect to actually be having fun though. She laughed a lot at Hayner's jokes, even the bad ones because she truly thought they were funny. She opened up more to Olette, feeling more comfortable since she was a girl too. Roxas was happy to see her smiling, since she usually looked so upset.

As the group were eating their dinner, laughing and talking, Roxas' cell phone rang. He checked the caller I.D. "Its Naminé." he said excitedly and quickly flipped open the phone. Xion looked slightly hurt. Roxas' grin quickly changed to a very distressed expression.

"What's wrong?" Olette whispered. He held up his index finger shutting her up.

"Okay, I'll be right over." he said before hanging up the cell phone. There were a few moments of silence before someone broke it.

"What's wrong dude?" Hayner asked.

"Naminé's in the hospital."

--

Ooo cliff hanger, lmao. Review please, and tell me if I should continuee! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hey guys, thanks for reading and especially for the reviews! Please review again.. I'm not really happy with this chapter, and am wondering if you are? A side pairing is introduced.. duh duh duuuh! The lyrics I used are from the song 'make you smile' by plus 44. looll, I really wanted an excuse to use song lyrics, its just fun.

**revieew!**

Chapter Three

Everyone rushed over to the hospital as soon as Roxas got the call. Naminé was laying on a bed in one of the rooms with bandages wrapped around her head. She appeared to be unconscious but could have just been sleeping. Roxas walked up the the side of the bed and sat down on the stool next to it. The rest of them stood there, a little awkwardly. In a few minutes a nurse walked in and unhooked and IV from Naminé's arm. She silently exited the room, and Roxas took Naminé's hand. Xion knew this was her cue to leave. "I have to go," she said. "I'll see you guys later, and I hope Naminé is okay Roxas."

"Yeah," Roxas said, his eyes never leaving Naminé. "Bye."

Xion put her hands in the pockets of her coat, and as she exited the building a large gust of wind mixed with freezing snow blew right at her. She shuttered but kept on walking. A question popped into her head. _What now?_

Really she had no where to go. Her father wasn't home and she hadn't yet been given a key to the house. She wondered if she should go back in and wait with the others, but she felt awkward since the only one of them she really knew was Roxas, and she didn't even know him that well. She wandered aimlessly through the freezing cold night.

-

"What happened to her?" Roxas asked.

"She fell down the stairs at her house," the nurse replied. "but she's going to be fine, its just a bump on the head."

"Okay." He looked unsure, but decided that all he could do was trust the hospital. They were the experts, after all.

The nurse left them alone. Hayner and Olette were sitting on the ground now with their back's against the wall, and Roxas was still beside Naminé. It was silent for a while, until Hayner decided to speak. "Did anyone else notice Xion?"

Roxas gave him a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"She's odd." he commented.

"I think she's nice, I guess." Olette said.

"I liked having her here tonight," Roxas said. "especially considering that Naminé wasn't there. It wouldn't be the same if it was just the three of us."

"But it wasn't the same with Xion either." Hayner said.

"Well, obviously nothing would be the same without Naminé." Olette said.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed. "She's quiet, but nice."

"I do wish she'd talk more."

"She barely even talked at all." Hayner said crinkling his nose.

"I'm getting the hint that you don't like her?" Olette asked.

Hayner just shrugged.

"Hayner shut up." Roxas suddenly said. "You don't even know her."

"Well how long have you known her Roxas? One week? Thats nothing." Hayner spat back.

Roxas didn't answer, so Olette did for him. "Hayner you're always such a jerk." she said. "Would it kill you to act nice for once?"

Now Hayner was at a loss for words. "Thanks Olette." Roxas said smiling at her.

"Your welcome." she grinned back.

"Whatever you guys, I'm outta here." Hayner picked himself up, using the wall for support.

"Where're you going?" Olette asked.

"I dunno."

"Don't leave, I'm sorry." she said pleadingly.

Hayner sighed jokingly. "Well, if you _really _want me to stay." he chuckled and sat back down.

Olette laughed softly. There were times where Hayner was a jerk, and there were times where he just made Olette laugh. Suddenly, Naminé woke up. "What happened?" she asked once her eyes adjusted to the scene around her.

"You fell." Roxas said placing his hand in hers.

"Oh." was all she could say.

It didn't take long for the nurse to come in. In only fifteen minutes Naminé was aloud to leave with the others, but had to promise to be very careful around stairs. Hayner and Olette then parted from Roxas and Naminé, assuming that they would want some time alone.

"So how's art class?" Naminé asked. "Getting lots of help?" she grinned. "Because I know you're not the best artist around."

Roxas laughed. "Xion's been helping me with our first assignment. I'll get you caught up on that monday."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh, yeah I asked Xion if you and her were related."

"And?"

"She said she didn't know. Are you sure she's your cousin?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"You should ask her yourself then."

"No way." she laughed. "I'd feel like a complete idiot if I was wrong."

"Xion would understand, she's nice."

"Still."

Roxas laughed and shrugged. "Okay then."

They spent the rest of the night talking while sitting on a park bench. Surprisingly the cold didn't bother them, it was like it wasn't even there.

-

Monday morning Roxas and Naminé walked into art together. Xion was already sitting down, and so the two blond's occupied the empty seats at her table. Xion couldn't help but feel left out, but she didn't mind too much. She went away sketching in her book. It was easy for her to keep quiet for the first two periods of the day, but then music class rolled along. And Xion couldn't believe what she was asked to do.

Sing? In front of the class? "Not gonna happen." she told the teacher upfront.

"Its part of your mark, Xion. When you signed up for this class you signed up for singing as well, not just instrumental music."

Xion starred in shock. "But I can't sing!"

The teacher steered her towards the front of the room. "Thats why you're here to learn. And besides, everyone has to do it. You've chosen a partner, right?."

"I can't do it." she insisted. "And I don't even have a partner."

"Yes you can. I'll find you a partner, don't worry. And if you're good enough, I might even recommend you to the drama department. Wouldn't you love to be in a musical?"

"No!" Xion gasped.

"Okay okay."

"Do I really have to go first?"

"Okay fine, I'll send another group up first, you probably don't have a song chosen yet anyways, do you?"

"No, I forgot."

"Alright."

The bell rang just as the remaining students entered the music room. Xion nervously took her seat beside Roxas.

So, she had to sing. But who would she be singing with?

-

Olette's palms were sweaty from nervousness, and she could tell by the look in Hayner's eyes that he was too. had chosen _her _and _him _to sing first. Yes, they had remembered to agree on a song, they had the music disk and everything, but they thought they would be singing to her in private. And wasn't there another pair that was supposed to go up first?

She put in the cd and piano music began playing. It was either sing now or humiliate the both of them all together. Hayner's line was first, he took a deep breath and began.

Hayner: The last time I saw you, you turned away 

Olette: I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes 

Hayner: I said "Hello" but you kept on walking 

Olette: I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway 

Hayner: The last time I saw you, you turned away 

Olette: I couldn't hear with your voice ringing in my ears 

Hayner: Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? 

Olette: I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away  

Hayner: The first time I saw you, you turned away 

Olette: I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes 

Hayner: I said "Hello" but you kept on walking 

Olette: I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ  

Hayner: The first time I saw you, you turned away 

Olette: I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears 

Hayner: Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? 

Olette: I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away  

Both: I don't, don't wanna take you home 

Both: Please don't, don't make me sleep alone 

Both: If I could, I'd only want to make you smile 

Both: If you were to stay with me a while  

Hayner: The next time I see you, you'll turn away 

Hayner: I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking 

Olette: The next time you see me, I'll turn away 

Hayner: Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? 

Olette: I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away  

Both: I don't, don't wanna take you home 

Both: Please don't, don't make me sleep alone 

Both: If I could, I'd only want to make you smile 

Both: If you were to stay with me a while  

I don't, don't wanna take you home 

Please don't, don't make me sleep alone 

If I could, I'd only want to make you smile 

If you were to stay with me a while

And just like that it was over. _That wasn't so bad. _Olette thought.

Hayner, on the other hand had different thoughts. "Those were the most humiliating three minutes of my life." he said angrily, regretting ever signing up for music.

Olette looked slightly hurt but said nothing.

-

Xion gulped. Olette and Hayner's performance was amazing, she thought, and knew that she could never match up to that. It would be embarrassing at best.

Thankfully the teacher had made it clear that only one pair was going a day, so she was safe.

But then there was the problem of her partner. She didn't have one. Everyone except Roxas did, so she was stuck, and probably had to sing alone.

"Roxas?" called him to the front of the room to speak to him in private. "Xion doesn't have a partner."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure, but looks like everyone but her has one."

"I can't be with her, I'm with Naminé."

"See, thats just the thing. Naminé has been involved in musicals and has much experience with singing. Xion doesn't. Anyways, I was thinking that you could be paired up with Xion and Naminé could sing solo, is that okay?"

Roxas hesitated to answer. He was really looking forward to singing with Naminé, and he didn't even like singing. The fact that he would be doing it with _her _made it different, special. "I don't know." was all he could think of to say.

"Well I'm not really giving you an option here, I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh." a wave of disappointment washed through him, but he realized that arguing would get him nowhere. "Okay." he sulked back to his chair.

"What's up?" Naminé asked innocently, just as the teacher called her to the front.

"She'll tell you." Roxas simply replied taking his seat. He turned to Xion. "Looks like we're partners." he tried to not to sound disappointed but could tell by her facial expression that he had failed.

"Oh."

"Have any songs in mind?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay cool." he tried to smile, but couldn't. His mind was still fixed on Naminé, and how he wouldn't be singing with her.

"Do we have to practice or something?" she asked dully.

"Yeah, we probably should. Your place or mine?"

"I don't care."

He laughed at her lack of enthusiasm. "Just come over tonight."

-

alrighty well end of chapter three. Review please, any suggestions or ideas are welcome, I'd love to hear it, thanks! reevieeww!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, heres another update! This chapter isn't very long, but its okay I guess. I hope you like it! **Please review! **And thanks everyone. The song I used was 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City. I love that song, its what inspired me to write this story. You should read the lyrics, they're amazing! But you don't have to lol. Anyways thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!

-

Chapter Four

At 6:30 that night Xion showed up at Roxas' doorstep. She didn't expect Naminé to be there too, but basically ignored her as she silently watched her and Roxas sing. Xion was even more embarrassed when she found out that Roxas was actually an exceptional singer and could hit every note. That was good, since he had to sing more than her, but sadly she still had a part.

Naminé hadn't been listening to Xion sing, only Roxas. She wasn't even paying her full attention to him though, her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of how she would be singing alone. It wasn't like she'd never done it before, she was just more nervous every time. What if she messed up? Wouldn't she be completely humiliated? She worried herself too much.

When Xion left Naminé decided to stay longer and finally spend some actual time with Roxas when Hayner, Olette, and now Xion weren't there.

"I wish that we were still partners." Naminé sighed.

Roxas joined her with a sigh as well. "Me too."

"So, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, you and me haven't been on an official date for a long time."

Roxas grinned and sat close to her on the couch, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Are you asking me out?" he joked.

Naminé blushed and giggled. "Yes."

"Sounds fun." he kissed her on the cheek and her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Tomorrow night?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

-

All of Xion's worrying had all been kept up until this moment, where the bell for third period was about to begin. She just wanted to get it over with, but preferably would rather not sing at all. The thought of being judged by everyone in the class and being marked for it was definitely something she didn't look forward too. She contemplated skipping, but realized that she was going to have to do it eventually.

The bell rang and she slowly made her way over to the music room. She was always earlier than everyone else since she didn't stop off to talk to friends. "Xion do you have your music here?"

"Yes." she handed the cd and sat back down, nervously waiting for the entire class to arrive. People pooled in with seconds to spare before the bell would ring, signaling that third period had officially begun. Later called Roxas and Xion up to the front and told them that it was there time to preform. _I'm never taking music again. _Xion thought as she dragged herself to the front. The music finally began.

Roxas:

I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light

Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore

I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold

Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt

Around my arms and began to shiver violently before

You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me

Running into the dark underground

All the subways around create a great sound

To my motion fatigue: farewell

With your ear to a seashell

You can hear the waves in underwater caves

As if you actually were inside a saltwater room

Xion: Time together is just never quite enough

Roxas: When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home

Xion: What will it take to make or break this hint of love?

Roxas: We need time, only time

Xion: When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?

Roxas: If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?

Xion: So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

Roxas: All the time, all the time

Roxas:

Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?

All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep

I feel as if I were home some nights when we count all the ship lights

I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow

We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow

Xion: So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

Xion: Time together is just never quite enough

Roxas: When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home

Xion: What will it take to make or break this hint of love?

Both: We need time, only time

Xion: When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?

Roxas: If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?

Xion: So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

Both: All the time, all the time

Xion:

Time together is just never quite enough

When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?

What will it take to make or break this hint of love?

So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

All the time

About half way through the song Roxas noticed something different in Xion's eyes. He wasn't sure, but it looked like she was having fun. And there was a certain twinkle when he looked into her orbs that gave him a feeling that scared him.

It wasn't like how he felt when Xion had replaced Naminé for a week (though really, she wasn't a replacement, just an addition), it felt like the first time he had ever met Naminé.

It was two years ago, when they were in grade nine and new coming to Twilight High. Naminé wasn't in any of his classes, but he noticed her at lunch. Eventually he learned her name from people he became friends with, and finally built up enough courage. She had the _exact _same look Xion had in her eyes. It frightened him to admit that for only a moment he had forgotten Naminé even existed, and the little black haired girl was the only one he could see.

Of course he snapped out of his momentary trance and focused on the song. After his moment he really noticed how amazing Xion's voice really was. He never would have thought that anyone would be better at singing than Naminé, but he had just been proved wrong.

When Xion's first line came she was scared. She almost couldn't choke out the words, but somehow managed. When her and Roxas really started together, she realized that she was actually having fun. Maybe it was the fact that she was singing with an incredibly cute boy, or that she was just singing in general. Probably singing with Roxas. She'd never had so much fun in her life. Once the song ended she beamed a toothy smile up at Roxas and he grinned back, blushing slightly. It was strange, she felt like something was different when he smiled back at her.

And that was when Naminé realized that she truly detested Xion.

There was this girl, having her magical moment with her boyfriend. And she could tell by the look in his eyes that he felt something singing up there with Xion, looking into her eyes instead of her own. It was the first time in ages where Naminé had felt completely resentful and jealous. She just wasn't that type of person, but this was different.

_Who does she think she is? _Naminé thought angrily as she shot daggers at Xion and Roxas as they walked away from the front of the room and took their seats. _Going up there and singing with my boyfriend? Having a moment with him? It was like they're already in love. _She wanted to slap herself at the last thought. She knew that she had to trust Roxas here. Even if he had felt something singing with Xion, she knew that he would never betray her like that. Roxas was a good boyfriend and she knew that what they had was real.

No way was some girl getting in the way of that.

-

Ooh, lol.

Naminé's gettin' jealous! Aha I'm having fun writing this story. I hope you're having fun reading it! And I'm a quick updater if you didn't notice lol, I type faaast and have way too much free time. Anyways, **review! **please and thanks! **Check out the poll I've put up on my profile. Who do you want Roxas to end up with?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: ***Chucks update*.

Thanks for reviewing, everyone!

And free uh, cookies for everyone who reviews again!

Or reviews for the first time?

-

Chapter Five

Naminé didn't know what to think when Roxas sat down without even glancing at her. _It means nothing, he still loves me. _She kept on telling herself, partially convinced that Roxas had forgotten about her. Then again, what kind of boyfriend forgets about someone after four months of dating?

Four months might not seem like a long time, but to Naminé and Roxas it was all the time they needed. The two of them had liked each other for two years before that, but both were too shy to admit it. How they fell in love is a different story, and it was all in Naminé's memory. So why was she worrying?

For the rest of the class Naminé was feeling rather down. Roxas noticed this, but when he said something she said that she was fine, so he had no other choice but to believe her. The lunch bell finally rang and the blond girl was out of the room before he could ever catch up to her. He knew something was up, and intended to find out what.

"Naminé!" Roxas called after her down the hallway. She didn't want him to see that tears were welling up in her eyes, so she didn't turn. He caught up to her and wheeled her around forcefully so she was facing him. His expression softened when he noticed how upset she looked. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." she lied, biting her lip.

"Tell me."

"No."

"I thought we trusted each other?" now Roxas was beginning to feel hurt that Naminé couldn't tell him. He didn't have much time to think about how it might be something personal that she really didn't want to share.

"I do trust you." she said.

"Then tell me what's wrong." he wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, then took her hand and lead her someplace where people weren't. Naminé knew that she wasn't going to be let off easily. She had to think of something to tell him, but really didn't want to lie.

"I really wanted to sing with you. And even though it was just a stupid school thing it really hurt that I couldn't be with you." she left out the fact that Xion was her replacement.

"I wanted to sing with you too, really badly." he admitted.

She didn't want to mention anything about Xion, worried that Roxas would be offended by it, but something slipped out. "Well you looked like you were having enough fun singing with _her." _

"Xion?" Roxas questioned. Naminé nodded shamefully. "We're barely even friends."

She looked away, ashamed at her thoughts, but she had to tell him the truth now. "It looked to me like you guys were getting along pretty great. In art class too, I've noticed that you've stopped asking me for help like you used to in grade ten. You're asking her instead, so don't tell me you two are 'barely friends'."

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, what are you saying? Do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"I don't know, are you?"

He looked her straight in the eye and said: "No."

It took Naminé a minute to respond. "Okay, I believe you." she concluded.

Roxas looked relieved and sighed. "Thanks." he grinned. "You know, I think that was our first fight."

"Does that really count as a fight?"

"Well, yeah, you asked me if I was cheating, stereotypically that would count as a fight." he laughed and she joined in softly.

"Okay. First fight over. I'm sorry." she wrapper her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I forgive you."

"Good." she pulled herself away and took his hand. "Now can we _please _go eat lunch?"

-

Xion had wanted to catch up with Roxas and have lunch with him and his friends, but he had chased Naminé out of the room before she had the chance. For whatever reason she didn't feel like sitting around drawing, she felt like being social. This strange rush of feeling outgoing. She didn't see Roxas in the halls, so she went straight to the cafeteria where Hayner and Olette were sitting. As Xion approached the table, Naminé and Roxas came up hand in hand. Xion didn't know why, but it hurt to see them together. Xion unintentionally starred at Roxas, noticing how perfect looking he really was. All she got out of that was a very sour look coming from Naminé.

She sat down next to Olette. "Hi guys."

"Hey Xion." Olette said. "Eating with us today?"

"Yeah, if thats okay."

"Its no problem."

Xion really liked Olette. She admired her, she was so sweet and nice. She wasn't exactly shy, but she wasn't very outgoing either. Xion understood why everyone liked her. "Thanks." Xion said smiling at the brunette. She noticed that Olette's eyes were a very distinct shade of bright green.

Naminé was giving off a sort of air, like she didn't want anyone to be around her. Out of no where, Xion felt an arm around her shoulder. "Hey cutie." A tall boy with spiked red hair said grinning jokingly.

Xion raised her eyebrows at him. "Hi?"

"Axel get out of here." Roxas said laughing.

"What?" Axel pretended he didn't know what Roxas was talking about. "I'm just being friendly."

"Yeah, whatever." the blond rolled his eyes.

"So," Axel started up again, facing Xion, who didn't look back at him, only starred forward with a blank expression. "who are you, and why don't I know you?"

Xion didn't reply.

"Way to reel in the ladies." Roxas called over sarcastically.

"Roxas shut up! Can't you see I'm working my magic?" Axel snapped. It was hard to tell whether he was being serious or just kidding around. With his arm still draped on Xion's shoulder, he spoke again. "So what's your name?"

"Xion." she replied dully before shrugging off his shoulder.

"Well its nice to meet you." Axel extended his hand, expecting the dark haired girl to shake it, but she didn't. She looked at his bare hand, frowned, then shot him a death glare. His type really weren't her type, and she didn't like him already. He put on a fake pout to trying and make her feel sorry for him. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine fine." she laughed, then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I wouldn't talk to Axel if I were you." Roxas said, joking. "He's creepy."

"Oh, Roxas go die." Axel said crossing his arms over his chest.

There were a few moments of silence before everyone broke out laughing, except for Xion. She didn't really understand the joke.

It was a very good lunch period of Xion. She had fun eating and talking with everyone. She quickly discovered that Axel was one of those annoying friends that you just hate to love. He was loud and obnoxious, a little perverted, but still hilarious. Xion wasn't sure if she considered him a friend yet or not. It was amusing watching Roxas and Axel pick on each other, it was obvious that they were great friends. Xion also noticed some tension between Hayner and Olette. They weren't talking like they were before, and kind of avoided each others eyes. Naminé, like her, basically kept quiet, silently giggling on the side.

-

At the end of the day Naminé couldn't wait to go out with Roxas. She'd hoped that he hadn't forgotten about their date, of course he'd never forgotten anything that they had planned together. She rushed out of the building with her backpack slung on one shoulder and waiting excitedly for him to come out. After only a few minutes Roxas emerged from the building with a certain black haired girl walking beside him. _What is she doing here? _Naminé wondered to herself. Roxas didn't even hug her when he walked up. "Hey." he said simply.

"Hi." Naminé said with an agitated tone of voice. Xion silently waved. Naminé didn't bother giving her a second glance, and Xion could feel the strain in the air just by Naminé's cold reply.

"Well I better go." Xion said to Roxas, starring up at him. Only Naminé would notice the light in the tiny girl's blue eyes.

"See you tomorrow." Roxas said and waved as she walked away. Naminé waited until Xion was gone for sure before speaking.

"So, we still on for tonight?" she asked.

"Of course." Roxas took her freezing cold hand in his and headed towards town. "So, did you ever find out of you were related to Xion?" He asked once the two of them were walking.

"Oh, no I forgot." Naminé admitted sheepishly. She always felt dumb when she forgot things. "I'll ask my dad tonight, for sure."

"Okay." he laughed.

First they stopped off at the mall for juice from 'Freshly Squeezed', Naminé and Roxas' favorite juice place. After that, they spent some time talking, just about school and Roxas asked how she was feeling a few times. He felt like she was acting slightly different that day. They decided on a place to go for dinner and arrived around five o'clock.

They decided to go to a new restaurant that had opened up in town called 'Twilight Stones'. It was one of those not-so-fancy restaurants that were still expensive. When Roxas told Naminé that he would be paying for the meal, she didn't even bother to argue against him. "I think that you and Xion probably are related." Roxas said after they ordered.

Naminé was tired of hearing that name. Even though she had wanted the evening to be perfect, it was anything but that. She was just plain angry.

"I mean," he went on, "you guys look so much alike, I swear she could be your twin. And you have the exact same eye color, its crazy."

"Um, could we please not talk about her?" Naminé said bitterly, not realizing how mad she'd sounded.

Roxas frowned. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Naminé rolled her eyes in frustration and looked away. He couldn't help but notice this.

"Is there a problem?"

"Just, don't worry about it."

"Naminé, seriously. Now I'm getting the hint that you don't like her, but I've made it cleat that me and her are just friends."

"I don't think you're cheating on me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I think she likes you."

"Yeah, I don't think so. And even if she did, it wouldn't matter, because I'm with you."

Hearing those words made her slightly more comfortable, but she was still annoyed. She rolled her eyes again. "Forget it."

For the rest of the night Roxas and Naminé seemed annoyed with each other. They were arguing a lot and overall Naminé was being plain rude. Roxas had never seen that side of her before. She was commenting on the way he was eating, what he ordered, and how wearing his hat indoors looked bad. Eventually, he got fed up.

"Would you please shut up?" he snapped, and immediately regretted it. He'd never told her to shut up before.

Naminé looked shocked. "Well sorry for talking!" she exclaimed angrily.

Roxas rolled his blue orbs and didn't look at her. "Are you done yet?" he asked, noting how long it was taking her to finish her meal.

"Fine, lets go."

Roxas payed the bill and walked Naminé home. It was an awkward, mostly silent walk back. When they were nearing Naminé's house she was feeling upset, and just wanted to get inside so she could cry. She knew that she would regret not apologizing to Roxas, so she decided that she would. "I'm sorry." she said quietly, as the two stood at the end of her driveway.

"Its okay." Roxas pulled her into a tight embrace. She couldn't help it, she burst out into tears.

"I've been so awful." she cried.

"Don't worry about it." he pulled her away and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight." he turned to walk home.

"I love you." she whispered, so quietly that he couldn't hear, then watched him walk down the street.

-

Aah, end of chapter five. Don't forget to check out the poll I have up, **Who do you want Roxas to end up with? **You can also tell me in a review, thanks!

There's a section on my profile under updates that is a kind of chapter hint/summery thing, if you're interested.:)

**Review review review!**

Please and thanks:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, here's another update. Lol I know I update quickly, but I was home all day, and had nothing better to do so I worked on this. This is the end of 'part one'. I separated the story into four sections, each will probably be around five or six chapters. So, this is just the beginning! Yay!

Anyways heres a little **warning. **This chapter has something sorta sexual in it? Aha not really. I'll just tell you ahead. Naminé wants to have sex. I dunno how old everyone reading this is, but I hope you're okay with that. I just.. yeah.

Also, I've decided that the next chapter I write is going to kind of launch the story, meaning from that point on Roxas is with either Xion or Naminé. I'm leaning more towards one option, but please vote on the **poll **I have put up. It might change my mind if more people want Naminé, or if more want Xion. Does that make sense?

One more thing, lmao. I've updated the summery with a new pairing. I liked the idea of **Xion/Axel **so I've added that. You see in this chapter why that pairing exists in the story, but its not saying if Xion ends up with him! I still like Xion and Roxas. Of course, Naminé/Roxas is my favorite pairing..

I hope you're reading my author's notes..

Thanks for **reviewing**!

And please.. leave another one!

Chapter Six

Xion was sensing an unwelcoming air coming from Naminé as she sat down next to her. The blond was sitting alone, and Xion wondered why Roxas wasn't there with her. "Hey." she greeted, not wanting to seem rude.

"Hello." Naminé replied darkly.

"What's up?" Xion said taking out her art supplies.

Naminé sighed, "Nothing really."

Xion gave her a questionable look. "Something on your mind?"

"No, its nothing."

"Oh, okay." Moments later Roxas dragged himself into the room. His blond hair was slightly messed up and he had bags under his normally blue eyes. Today, they were looking dull, almost gray. He sluggishly sat down in the empty seat next to Naminé without a word.

"You look awful." Naminé commented.

"I know."

During art class XIon noticed something different about Naminé and Roxas. They weren't looking at each other, talking to each other, and they both seemed to be in terrible moods. Thankfully, for Xion, he was still talking to her. Every time Roxas would say something to her, or she would say something to him, she could see Naminé in her peripheral vision glaring right at her. She was feeling strangely intimidated.

-

After third period, music, Xion caught Roxas who was taking a drink from the water fountain. She slapped the wall to get his attention. "Hey you." she said grinning brightly.

"Hey," Roxas said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He started to walk away and she followed, walking next to him. "You seem happy today." he commented.

"I'm in one of my better moods." she said with a smile.

"Can I ask why?"

Xion frowned. "I don't know." she admitted, confused. "I guess I just am."

Roxas laughed. "Thats good then, right?"

"Right."

"Anyways, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Promise not to get mad."

"Okay."

"Did you and Naminé get in a fight or something?"

He hesitated to answer. "I don't know." he finally said. "It seems to me like she's been avoiding me. I tried talking to her in music but she ignored me. I think she's mad at me."

"Did anything happen?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. The other day she basically accused me of cheating on her, which isn't true, and we've been arguing a lot. She was being really irritating on our date yesterday, then I accidently told her to shut up."

"Oh."

"Things got awkward, and even after we apologized to each other I felt like something was still wrong. I just don't know what."

"Don't take what I'm about to say seriously, because I don't know Naminé at all. But do you think maybe she's having second thoughts?"

"Sure seems like it."

"Just give her time. I'd hate to see you two break up." when Xion said that she wasn't entirely sure if she was telling the truth. Would she really hate to see them break up? Probably not. She would hate to see Roxas get hurt, that would have been a better choice of words. She regretted saying that because she realized that she was lying.

"Yeah." all of a sudden Roxas pulled Xion into a sort of 'guy hug', like how football players greet each other. She could feel the blood rushing to her face immediately. "Thanks. I needed to talk about it. But I should probably talk to her about it shouldn't I?"

"Y-yeah." Xion managed to choke out, her face still slightly flushed.

"I'll see you around." he walked down the hallway and headed for the cafeteria.

Xion took a few moments to grasp the moment.

-

Xion didn't feel like eating with the others that day. Even though she was in a great mood, she wanted to get caught up on some english homework that she hadn't been doing. She made her way to the library, which was on the second floor. The library at Twilight High, like the libraries that all of her old schools, was packed full of students. Mostly grade twelves, but many nines, tens, and elevens too. She was lucky to find an empty table to work at.

She took out her english books and began to work. She wasn't hungry so she didn't worry about eating her lunch, which consisted of the usual apple and sandwich. Xion didn't bother making fancy lunches for school; that was stupid.

She tried to concentrate but Roxas kept on popping up in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him and it was driving her crazy. "Hey Kiddo." she peered up from her work to see the emerald green eyes and red hair belonging to none other than Axel. Xion rolled her eyes. He was the last person she needed to see.

"Hi Axel." Xion said dully.

"What's going down?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm _trying _to do homework. I can't concentrate."

"Oh, well need some help?"

"Um, no."

"Well okay then, refuse my expertise. You'll regret it!"

"Okay then Axel." she giggled.

"So, wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

She rested her chin on her hand. "Hmm, well right now I'm thinking about how annoying you are."

"Oh ha ha." Axel said sarcastically. "I meant why can't you concentrate?"

"Its nothing." Xion lied, but she wasn't very convincing. Axel raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing?" he moved his face closer to hers and eyed her suspiciously. She couldn't help but blush a little. Even though it was just Axel she was never very this close to boys. He squinted his eyes. "Nothing, is it?" Xion tried not to laugh at his facial expression, but failed, and began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Nothing!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Nope. I can tell you to get lost."

"No way." he pouted. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me then be like that."

"Yep."

Axel was silent for a few minutes and let Xion work. He'd accepted that she wasn't going to tell him but was still annoyed and curious. "So how yah doing?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Fine."

"Sweet deal, yo."

"Yeah."

"So..." he nervously fiddled with his fingers. Axel wondered if asking Xion out was too quick. Basically, he asked out every girl he met, and was always turned down. He asked himself if she'd turn him down too. _Probably. _He thought. _But its worth a shot. _"So, Xion, you busy tonight?."

"Nope." she replied, not looking up from her work.

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

He then became very nervous. Xion wasn't like the other girl's he'd met, she was obviously not afraid to be mean. He wasn't worried about that, he was just anxious. He quickly concluded in his mind that it wasn't the right time to ask her. "Cool." he said before standing up. "Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you later kid."

"Bye." she said, still scribbling down words on her page.

-

"Naminé!" Roxas called after the girl, practically chasing her down the hallway.

"Oh, hey." she said innocently.

"Why are you running away from me?" he asked.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me, Naminé. I just want to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"About us. You've been acting weird all morning. And Xion thinks that maybe you're having second thoughts."

"So is Xion is one you always go to to talk now?" she said angrily, but couldn't meet his eyes.

Roxas frowned. "Why are you so _jealous _of her?" Naminé looked shocked. Hearing the word 'jealous' out loud was much worse than thinking it in your mind. She chose not to respond, since she didn't have an answer. "Are you having second thoughts or no?"

She looked at her feet. "No." To Roxas it looked as if she were lying, but really she was telling the truth. She didn't want them to break up, she was just having a bad day. "I want to stay together."

"Oh."

"Because there's so much we haven't done together that I've been looking forward too. And tell _Xion _to mind her own business. If I were having second thoughts I would have talked to you about it."

Roxas didn't answer for a moment. "I'm glad to hear you say that." he eventually said.

"But there's something else that's been on my mind." she looked embarrassed now.

"What is it?"

"Well, I think we need to take our relationship to the next level." she blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, and you love me. I think we've been together long enough."

"I don't get it."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Never mind. You're impossible." she scoffed. Then without another word, she was making her way down the hallway. Before Roxas could ever catch up she made a quick escape into the girls washroom, and just cried. She was so confused. She knew that she loved Roxas, and she knew that it was time to prove it. But she was also very irritated that he didn't get what she was trying to say. What was there to get? _How could he be so stupid! _Naminé thought, more tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she sat down in a stall and closed its door.

-

Roxas rushed to find Olette. He needed a girl to go in and get Naminé, because he knew that he'd get in huge trouble for going in the girl's washroom, making things even worse. Last time he'd gone in there he was accused of being a huge pervert. Really, someone had thrown his football in and no one would go get it back. "Roxas you idiot." Olette said, smacking him on the head.

"What'd I do?"

_"'Take our relationship to the next level'." _She quoted. "She practically asked you to have sex with her."

Roxas didn't know what to say. "Oh."

"God you're so dumb!" Olette rushed away from Roxas and went straight for the girl's bathroom. She could hear silent sobs, and kicked the door of the stall that she could hear Naminé was in. Naminé jumped up, frightened.

"Olette?" she asked.

The brunette grabbed her friends and hand pulled her to her feet. "Naminé, get a hold of yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I already clarified it to Roxas that he's an idiot. Should save you the trouble of insulting him."

Naminé grinned. "I was kind of looking forward to that."

Olette laughed softly. "Anyways I told him what you meant." Naminé blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Don't be embarrassed. He should be embarrassed for not getting it."

"He should, shouldn't he? I mean, how much more obvious could I have been?" Naminé smiled, then wiped the tears from her eyes. Leave it to her best friend to make her feel better.

"Yeah. Anyways you should talk to him."

Naminé hid her cherry red face in her hands. "I don't want to."

"Yes you do, come on." Olette tried to drag her out of the bathroom, but didn't succeed. "Naminé come on!" she insisted.

"No, I'm too humiliated."

"No you're not." with one final tug Olette got her out of the bathroom. "Now come on! He's worried about you."

-

Roxas waited outside of the cafeteria. He trusted Olette to get Naminé and take her to him. He was anxious, and couldn't believe that Naminé wanted to lose her virginity. Well, he could believe that, he just couldn't believe that _she _was the one asking. He always imagined himself as the one suggesting it.

-

"So why do you want to all of a sudden?" Olette asked Naminé as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Because I don't want Roxas falling out of love with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I find Xion a threat to our relationship. They get along great and its obvious that she likes him. If we have sex, then it'll be like our relationship is just beginning all over again."

"I guess that makes sense. But don't you trust Roxas?"

"Of course I trust him, its just I know what its like to not be able to control feelings. You know when i first met Roxas I didn't want to start liking him, but I couldn't help it."

Olette looked deep in thought. "True. Feelings can't be controlled."

They saw Roxas leaning against the wall, and Naminé instantly wanted to get out of there. It wasn't too late to turn back. She really wasn't good at confronting people about things, and this was just too mortifying. Olette could sense that Naminé was about to make a run for it, so she grabbed her friends arm and pulled her. Once they neared Roxas Olette shoved Naminé at him, then walked away. She stood there awkwardly. Roxas know Naminé well enough to know that she wasn't going to speak until he said something first. She was too shy.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "For everything." he added.

"I should be sorry." Naminé said. "I've been being such a jerk."

Roxas pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't be." They stayed in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others company. "So," Roxas started, but he didn't need to finish what he was going to say.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course I wantto."

"Oh. When?"

"Its up to you."

"Hmm." she pulled away and starred up at him with twinkling eyes. It had been a while since Roxas had seen her so happy. "Friday."

-

Xion walked around the corner at the wrong time. She was going to the cafeteria in search of Roxas, but when she found him he was kissing Naminé. _I guess they're back to normal. _She thought, rolling her eyes. It didn't bother her too much. When Xion saw the two she simple turned and walked the other way, bumping right into Axel. "Yo." he said.

"Oh, hey."

"In a hurry?"

"Nope, I was just going to my uh, locker."

"Oh really? Need an escort?"

Xion laughed. "Sure."

"So what's going down on your end of town?" Axel asked as they walked down the hall.

"Um, what?"

"Thats 'Axel' for 'what's up'?" he replied with a sly grin.

Xion laughed sarcastically. "I'm walking down the hallway with you."

"Well isn't that exciting!"

"Totally."

"So, I heard that you were free tonight?"

"Yeah, I told you that like, ten minutes ago because you asked." she said raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, right." he grinned sheepishly.

"Your point?"

"Well I'm free, and you're free, do'ya wanna hang out?"

Xion laughed again. "Sure."

"Sweet deal. Talk to you after school, there's a crowd of ladies coming this way and I wouldn't want them chasing me." he sped off down the hall, leaving Xion quietly chuckling to herself. _He's so weird. _She thought, noting that there was no one else in the hallway. And now she had to hangout with him, but that wasn't a bad thing. Axel was funny, so far he'd been nothing but a good laugh. Usually people like him Xion would not want to be friends with, but she decided to give him a chance. Its not like they were going on a date or anything. If she didn't like him she never had to talk to him again, but something told her that becoming friends with Axel would prove worthwhile.

Axel was happy with his decision. He hadn't asked Xion on a date with him, just asked her to hang out. And she'd agreed. He decided that this time he would try the whole friends thing, even though that went against his 'code'. He could either ask her out later or decide that he only likes her as a friend. She was definitely cute, that was for sure. Though she did look a _lot _like Naminé. Normally he would find that a little weird.

Axel had once asked out Naminé's cousin Kairi, but she already had a boyfriend. He had actually only asked her because Roxas dared him too, and he would never turn down a dare. He hadn't seen Kairi like that since she looked like Naminé, and Naminé was like a little sister to him. Xion was somehow different.

-

Okay, so what do you think? Please tell me in a **review, **or else I won't know!

Thanks everyone!


	7. Part two: Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I've been busy with school and such. So hears chapter seven, its shorter than I'd planned it to be but i got everything in. I hope you enjoy! **Review please!**

Chapter Seven

"So how bad was your day?" Axel asked as him and Xion headed for the mall.

"It was okay, actually." she said calmly. "Yours?"

"It was terribly boring."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, its school."

Xion giggled. "Okay then."

They made their way over to the mall and went straight to the music store. Xion skimmed the aisles searching for a cd she had been meaning to buy. When she finally reached the 'D' section she picked up and examined a 'Death Cab for Cutie' album, when Axel creeped up from behind her. "You like Death Cab?" he inquired, swiftly snatching the cd from her hand.

"Yeah, so what." she said trying to grab it from him, but he kept on raising it higher. Xion knew she was no match for Axel because of his height, but still attempted at grabbing the cd, jumping up and down. Axel laughed at her pathetic attempts.

"You're short." he commented, finally handing her the cd.

"Yah think?" she replied sarcastically. Axel just chuckled. "So you like them too?"

"Yeah, one of my favorites. You know, I don't meet many people at Twilight that are fans. Back at the Destiny Islands they're hugely popular."

"Really? I would've imagined that they were popular here too."

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Huh." Xion finally decided to buy the cd. Axel told her that it was a good one, and for whatever reason she trusted his opinion.

"Wanna get some juice?" Axel asked as the two left the store.

"Sure." Xion agreed. They went to 'Freshly Squeezed', and both ordered passion fruit juice. "You like passion juice too?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, its amazing." Axel chuckled.

"Everyone I've asked hates it."

"Yeah, same. According to Roxas it 'tastes like ass'."

Xion giggled. "Thats such a typical Roxas thing to say."

"Tell me about it." Axel said, rolling his eyes and laughing slightly.

Xion and Axel spent the rest of the evening at the mall, talking about whatever came to mind. Xion discovered that Axel was an extremely simple person to talk to due to his easy going nature, and whenever she had nothing left to say he would simply love onto a new topic. It was strange, but she actually liked spending time with him. By the time they had to go, Axel had asked Xion if she had plans for friday. Of course she said no, since she was always free, and they made plans.

-

Thursday and friday were very stressful days for Naminé. All the tension was building up until friday night. On thursday Naminé had been feeling regretful, and was thinking of calling the whole thing off, until she saw that light in Xion's eye again when she talked to Roxas. It reminded her that she couldn't forget her mission. Her and Roxas talked like normal, but things were secretly awkward for Naminé, and she didn't know why. Roxas on the other hand, was completely carefree. He didn't even notice that Naminé was feeling nervous.

Friday night finally came. Naminé and Roxas went out to see a new movie that was in theaters, but Naminé could barely concentrate on what was going on. Part of her was telling her that was her and Roxas were going to do was a mistake, and that she wasn't ready yet. She tried her hardest to ignore that, somehow failing. It was the only thing on her mind.

Naminé was basically quiet until the two of them arrived at Roxas' house. He'd assumed that she would be nervous so didn't bother pestering her to speak more. For whatever reason as soon as they got in, took off their coats and hats, they went straight for the kitchen. It was obvious that they were both a little disoriented on how to begin.

Roxas' parents weren't going to be home for a while, since they'd gone on their second honeymoon, which he was very thankful for. They hated it when Roxas had Naminé over at nights because they were convinced that he was already sexually active, and like every other parent out there, worried.

His kitchen was spacious, with a long kitchen island in the middle. The lighting was dimmed slightly, but it was always like that. Naminé stood at one end of the island and Roxas was getting a glass of orange juice from the fridge. He noticed there was none left, then turned to Naminé. She had a look of complete innocence in her eyes and Roxas wasn't sure what it meant. So he walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was the last thing Naminé remembered.

-

"This movie sucks." Axel blurted out. Him and Xion were seated on the couch in his basement, watching some stupid romantic comedy that they had turned on as a joke.

"I know." Xion laughed.

"Can we _please _go do something else? Like, go for a walk or something?"

"Its freezing out there."

"We both have coats."

She thought for a moment, then answered: "Fine." They put on their winter gear and headed outside into the freezing night. "Where're we going?" Xion asked.

"I wanna go skiing." Axel said proudly.

Xion gave him a very sarcastic look. "Axel, its 10:30 at night. We can't go skiing."

He pretended to look crushed, but then replied with: "Ah, thats where you're wrong, friend. We can go skiing, cause the lodge is open until midnight."

"Why is it open so late? And its dark out."

"There're lights."

"Still."

"I think you just don't know how to ski." he said grinning.

"Yes I can." she lied, pouting.

"Well then prove it."

"Ugh, fine! You're so annoying!"

Axel dragged Xion to the Twilight Ski Lodge, which just as he had said, was open. Xion was nervous; she had actually never been skiiing before in her life, and wondered how well this was going to turn out. Axel just happened to have two free passes, and apparently knew the guy that was working there, so the skis were rented to them for free.

When Xion saw how large the hill was she nearly died. She was shaking with fright, not from the cold. "Scared?" Axel asked with a sly grin.

"No!" Xion shot at him.

"Then hurry up, lets go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her on her skis. She hoped going down a mountain was as easy as being dragged by Axel. They sat on the ski lift and went up and up. It didn't help that Xion was terrified of heights, and also she had no idea how to get _off _the ski lift. When they reached the top Axel jumped off and gracefully slid down a small slope. Xion didn't know what to do. "Xion what are you doing!" she heard Axel call over to her. Before it was too late she jumped off the chair, landing in a mangled position in a heap of freezing cold snow. Axel immediately rushed to her side and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said, brushing the snow off her jacket.

"Next time, jump when you're supposed to." before she could say anything else he was dragging her over again. She had no choice but to follow. The mountain looked _much _steeper from the top, then from the bottom. She gulped. Axel let go of her gloved hand and went over the edge, starting off slow and then picking up speed quickly. It wasn't long before Xion couldn't even see him.

It was dark out, but Axel was right, again, there were many lights lighting the way down the hill, so Xion wasn't worried about that. It was everything else she was afraid of. She realized that the only way to go down was to use her skis. She was so afraid that she didn't even notice her skis slowly slipping until she was going down the hill. "Oh shit." she whispered before flying down, screaming the whole way. Going down her skis got intertwined and her fell, but was still heading down the hill, and was still screaming for dear life. She slowly stopped at a rough spot on the hill, and just barely managed to pick herself up. Her skis sent her flying again. She fell as soon as she started up, and closed her eyes tight until she knew she was at the bottom.

Axel was laughing so hard that he felt as if his sides were splitting. Xion shot him her worst death glare as she took off her skis angrily and threw them on the ground. She walked up close to him and poked him hard in the chest. "I am _never _doing that again."

-

The next morning Roxas woke up alone, with nothing but a note next to him in his bed. It read, clearly in Naminé's printing:

_Roxas,_

_Sorry I have to go, but I forgot that I promised my mom I would be home. I'll be grounded for sure, so I'll see you monday._

_Naminé._

He frowned. He had most certainly not expected her to actually get up and leave after they'd finally had sex. It hurt him, actually. He would have had to been tortured before he would leave Naminé after they'd done something to important to their relationship. And he'd thought that she'd felt the same. _I guess not. _He thought, scrunching the note into a ball and chucking it into his trash bin. It was too early, only eight a.m, so he went back to sleep with a lot on his mind.

-

Monday ended the longest weekend of Roxas' life. Naminé wouldn't answer his calls or reply to his emails, no matter what he couldn't get a hold of her. It was hurting him greatly because he felt used, like he meant nothing to her. Yet he couldn't wait to see her that morning. He even went to school early to see if he could catch her before class, but she was late that day. When she entered the art room she looked exhausted, and didn't say anything when she sat down next to Roxas. He felt extreme tension when he waved to her and she didn't wave back. He began to really worry.

The teacher had told them to sketch something in their sketchbooks, which also meant they were aloud to talk. Roxas intended to find out what was on Naminé's mine, and why she was acting so cold. "Roxas, can I talk to you after class?" Naminé suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah." Roxas said, dumbfounded. "What about?"

"After class."

"Okay."

Throughout the class Naminé wasn't speaking at all, so Roxas talked to Xion. She was tell him about her weekend with Axel, and how the two of them had actually become friends. He acted interested but of course his mind was elsewhere. The bell finally rang and he followed Naminé outside the class. She lead him into an empty classroom. "What's this about?" he asked her, sitting down on a chair.

"Roxas, I really don't know how to tell you this."

He immediately jumped to a conclusion. "Oh my god, you're pregnant."

"No!" she spat, for some reason angry that he would even suggest that.

"Oh, okay good." he wondered what other problems there could be.

"Look, I'm just going to lay it out flat. I think what we did on friday was a mistake. I wasn't ready." she paused for a moment to read Roxas' expression, and clearly he was hurt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't think we should see each other anymore, at least not for a while."

"What are you saying?" he managed to choke out.

"I'm breaking up with you." she couldn't meet his eyes, it hurt her too much.

"Naminé, you wanted to." he said, holding back tears. Roxas always hated crying in front of people, he thought of it as a sign of weakness, but right now it felt impossible.

"I know." she admitted, sighed. "But I just don't feel connected to you anymore."

"But it was your idea, you suggested it."

"I know that."

"Then how can you not feel connected? I've never felt so close to anyone else other than you, especially after friday."

"I'm sorry, but I need to think about myself. I'm obviously not ready for such a commitment."

"Obviously not, but you think you could have told me this before? Before I fell in love with you?" She didn't know how to answer that. Roxas got up and shoved his chair. "I can't believe you." he said angrily, before stomping out of the classroom. Instead of making his way to his second period class he went straight home. He was so angry and heartbroken he felt insane. It felt like she had been toying with him since the beginning, he needed him alone, he needed time to think.

-

Ahhh.. didn't see that one coming. Or maybe you did? **Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Hey, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to update.

**Review please!**

Chapter eight

"Who does she think she is?" Roxas vented, pacing back and forth while Xion and Axel sat next to each other, slightly amused. "Like actually, if she thinks she can just break up with me and see nothing wrong with it then she's seriously fu--"

"Roxas calm down." Axel said before Roxas could finish his sentence.

"No, I will not calm down!" he yelled. "I'm so pissed off right now you have no idea!"

Xion sighed. "Once you get past the anger, the depression will take over." she said, adjusting the orange scarf she had wrapped around her neck.

"I would have imagined that you would go straight into depression Roxas, I mean, knowing you." Axel said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas replied. Axel's teasing was making him even more angry.

"Forget about it." Axel chuckled.

"So what are you going to do?" Xion asked.

"I don't know." Roxas said, sighing heavily. "She's probably going to try and avoid me, chances are we're never going to talk again."

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course no--"

"Alright girls, well I'm outta here." Axel said, cutting Roxas off again, then left. It was just Xion and Roxas now, Xion was still seated and Roxas was standing up with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"As I was saying," he went on. "Of course not. I didn't even want us to break up, it was all Naminé. But obviously we weren't as strong as I thought."

"Maybe she's just going through a phase."

"I don't know."

They were at the park, and it was completely deserted except for Xion and Roxas. Roxas was feeling his anger die down and knew that Xion was right when she said that depression would take over; when he thought about it, he was actually more upset than angry. It was a very comforting thought.

"Come on, lets go to the mall. That could cheer you up." Xion suddenly said. Roxas looked at her a little funny, as if going there could just make things worse, but he agreed anyways. Xion tried to explain to him that Naminé might me ready to date again later, but he just wouldn't get it. He was mad anymore, and it was obvious that he was sad since he was slouching, and looked incredibly upset. For whatever reason Xion felt it was up to her to make him feel better, no one else was there for him.

"I really don't know how I'm going to get through this." Roxas admitted, as they sat on a bench in the mall.

"Have you considered moving on?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay then, give yourself time, but eventually you will _have _to move on. You'll get over her in time."

"Whatever you say..."

Xion was beginning to get annoyed with Roxas. She knew that he was going through a hard time but he was being such a downer. Didn't he know that Naminé wasn't the only girl out there? Xion herself secretly wished that she could be an option, that maybe if she got him to move on that he'd pick her. Even if he didn't, she still hated seeing him so upset. She wanted to help him feel better. "Roxas, Naminé was your first girlfriend. High school couples don't usually work out, accept it. There's probably a million girls that would kill to date a great guy like you, and when someone else comes along, you'll know." Roxas took in her words and processed them slowly. It took him a minute to realize and wonder something. Why did Xion care so much? He was seeing a truly caring side of her, and it gave him a funny feeling inside. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his head so he could focus on what Xion was saying. "Also, she's not good enough for you. I mean, if she dumps you just like that then she just has some issues."

After Roxas was sure Xion was finished talking he smiled. "Thanks." Xion looked surprised. "You've actually made me feel a lot better. I'm still upset, but at least I'm not hopeless."

"Glad I could help." Xion beamed. "Come on, lets leave."

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **hey guys, heres another update. I was on a roll;). I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Please **review **and tell me what you think! Things are moving a bit faster than I thought they would so I'm not sure how many chapters will be left. Thanks for reading!

Chapter nine

It had been five weeks since Naminé and Roxas broke up. The first week was the hardest, he didn't go to any of his classes and sat home all day. Xion had convinced him that Naminé wasn't the only girl he would date in his lifetime but he still felt like he wasn't ready to face her. The second week he was back at school, but he stuck with Xion the whole time. Roxas had felt a growing connection between him and Xion that couldn't be ignored. The third week he knew that he was ready to face Naminé. Of course they didn't talk, but he wasn't afraid to look at her anymore. Every time they made eye contact he felt as if there was a gaping whole ripping through his stomach, so he immediately turned away.

The fourth week was the best though. Xion was happy that Roxas was no longer moping, and decided to take him with her and Axel for one of their friday nights. Ever since that one friday, Xion and Axel had been going skiing a lot. It took some convincing though, and Axel had to teach her how. Roxas had the best time he'd had in what felt like forever, especially since Xion was there.

By week five Roxas had fully realized that he had feelings for Xion. Feelings that he knew could be turned to a relationship. But at the same time Roxas had realized how he felt, Axel was contemplating telling Xion how _he _felt. Axel had fallen for Xion the moment he met her, and his feelings were just growing stronger. He'd been wanting to tell her, but didn't know how. It had really hurt Axel when Xion told him that she liked Roxas.

Axel had been bothering Xion to find out who she had a crush on, and finally she gave in. "Fine fine, promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Axel replied with a grin.

"Okay, I like Roxas. I know how two are friends, so if you tell him I swear I'll kill you."

He was at a loss for words. He wasn't expecting her to like Axel himself, but _Roxas? _When he thought about it, it was pretty obvious. She was always so happy, and giggled a lot when he was around.

The next monday, marking week six of Roxas and Naminé's breakup, Axel and Roxas were in the lineup for the cafeteria. Hayner was off arguing with this other boy, Seifer, waiting for them to get there, while Xion was talking with Olette. Axel was a little bit peeved that Xion liked Roxas, that was just his nature. He was definitely the jealous type. So, he decided that he wanted to tick her off. "Hey Roxas, guess who likes you." he said as the line slowly moved along.

"Um, I don't know. Who?"

"Guess."

"Can you make is easier for me by telling me if I care whether this person likes me of not?"

"I think you may care."

"Good or bad?"

"Neither."

"Then I don't know."

"You're so dumb man, Xion, obviously."

Roxas didn't know what to say. But he knew Axel, and knew that he could possibly just be lying. He raised an eyebrow and said: "Are you serious? Or are you just trying to psych me out again?"

Axel chuckled. "I'm being completely serious. She told me."

"Oh." Roxas paid for his food and waited for Axel at the end of the lineup. Axel soon came and joined him holding a huge tray of food. They sat down opposite of each other at an empty table. "So, why did you tell me that?"

"I dunno."

"Okay..." Roxas appeared to be annoyed, but really, he was quite happy. He had feelings for Xion, and now he knew that she could return them. He held back a smile, for some reason he didn't want Axel to know that he liked Xion. He felt like people may judge him for moving on from Naminé in only six weeks. She obviously wasn't looking for anyone new, since all she did at lunch was sit by herself and read or sit with Hayner, Olette, and Pence. There was one time when she was talking to Seifer during the third week. He was worried at the time but soon noticed that they never spoke again after that, so there probably wasn't anything to worry about. Even if they never got back together, Roxas would hate to see Naminé date a scum bag like Seifer.

"Hey guys." Xion said, startling Roxas.

"Yo." Axel said shortly, not looking up from his food. She sat down next to Roxas.

"What's new?"

"Nothing much." Axel suddenly got up. "I've gotta science project that I haven't done, so I better get working on that. See you two later."

Xion immediately noticed something. _Roxas actually doing a project? And leaving his food behind too? Something is deffinaltlly wrong here._

"Hey Xion," Roxas said, inturupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, can I talk to you sometime today?"

"I'm free now."

"Oh." Roxas, once again had nothing to say. He wanted to prepare what he was going to say to Xion but he felt stupid asking to talk to her later when they were obviously alone now. He took a deep breath, and just said what came to mind. "Okay, well Axel um, told me how you feel."

Xion's deep blue eyes narrowed. "What did he say." it was more of a demand than a question. Roxas could tell she was angry, and became even more nervous.

"Well, uh he told me that you like me."

Xion's expression fell flat before she smashed her head to the table. "I knew I shouldn't have told him." she said. "I'm such an idiot for trusting him."

"Its not a bad thing, is it?"

She looked up at him. "Of course its a bad thing! You obviously don't feel the same way, and now things will be all awkward!"

"But, thats what I wanted to talk to you about. I actually _do _feel the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I was really happy when Axel told me."

Xion didn't even feel herself smile greatly. "Well, I guess its actually a _good _thing then, when though I will probably never trust Axel again."

Roxas laughed and grinned brightly at her. "So, can we make it official?" Xion blushed, and it was all Roxas needed as an answer. "How about this friday, do you want to see a movie?" Her face turned an even brighter shade of crimson, and she nodded. "Great."

"I know this might come off as an odd question, but why do you like me?" she asked. She really did want to know, and being the same old curious Xion she couldn't help but ask.

"Well, since Naminé and I broke up I feel like you're the only one who's really been there for me. You're really cool, how could I _not _like you? I mean, I'd have to be crazy."

Xion beamed, showing her perfect teeth. "Thanks."

"So, I told you. Why don't you tell me why you like me?"

"Simple, you're a great guy. I remember when we first met I was so jealous that Naminé had a boyfriend like you."

"Thanks," he smiled.

-

Axel didn't actually have any science projects to be working on. He just didn't like being near Xion when Roxas was there anymore. It really hurt to know that she liked him. _Hopefully Roxas didn't tell Xion that I told him... _he thought. Of course, why would Roxas tell her and make things awkward between the two? Axel thought that it was evident that Roxas would never like anyone that wasn't Naminé, no matter how much she may look like her...

He really wasn't going anywhere. He was just wandering the halls aimlessly, thinking. He wondered if maybe telling Xion how he felt would change her mind about liking Roxas. Probably not.

As Axel turned the corner of the hall he collided with Naminé, and she fell over. "Oops, sorry." he said, helping her up.

"Thats okay." she laughed, brushing the dirt off of her jeans.

"We haven't talked in a while. What's new?"

"Oh, nothing really. I found out that Xion and I are cousins..."

"Wow, actually? Thats pretty cool. Does she know?"

"Nope. And I don't want her to find out."

Axel gave the blond a funny look. "Uh, why not?"

"Because, I don't like her, and I think it'd be better if we didn't have any connection at all. So, if she doesn't know were related then I can go on pretending that I don't know her."

"You're weird." he said, laughing, but Naminé didn't take it as an insult. She grinned, before turning serious.

"Um, Axel, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Don't make fun of me, but, could you tell me how Roxas is doing? Its been weeks since we've talked."

"Well, you broke up with him, so why would you talk?"

"True."

"Well, he was pretty hard to deal with when you guys first split, but he's okay now. I think that he still misses you though, but I haven't really talked much with him about it. Ask Xion."

"Why her?"

"Her and Roxas talk a lot, I guess cause she's a girl and knows about other girls and all that shiz."

"Oh."

"Why don't you like her anyways?"

Naminé shrugged. "I don't know, she just gives off bad vibes."

"See, now I don't see that. Of course, I'm a guy, and Xion is basically my best friend now."

"I see."

"Yep."

"Well I'm supposed to meet Olette, so I'll see you later Axel."

"Bye." _I don't get Naminé at all. _Axel thought before picking up where he left off, wandering through the halls.

-

Don't think I haven't been listening to what some of you have said about Xion ending up with Axel because her and Roxas are together in this chapter:). Of course, that doesn't mean her and Axel are guaranteed to be together!

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Hey, here's another update! This chapter was pretty important for the story. Please **review!**

And thanks again!

Chapter ten

After school that day Xion went on a hunt for Axel. First, she would tell him that she's never trusting him with a secret again, second she would thank him, and third she would tell him that her and Roxas were going to go out that friday. She found him digging textbooks out of his locker and shoving them into his backpack. He slammed the locker shut just as Xion arrived next to him. She wasn't really angry, but she wanted to make it look that way, so she put on a grimace. "Axel you jerk." she said.

He knew right away that Roxas had told her, but he acted like he didn't know a thing. "What?"

"Don't play dumb. How dare you tell Roxas that I like him, after you promised not to!"

"Oh, yeah that, uh, I can explain." he grinned sheepishly.

Xion's frown quickly turned into a smile. "No, its okay. I came to tell you that I'm never trusting you again, _ever, _but I also wanted to thank you. Roxas and I are gonna go out now, and its all because of you."

Axel's expression went blank. "You guys are gonna go out?"

"Yep! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah..." Axel never liked to show when he was hurt. Usually he'd mask it with some cheesy grin or a stupid punch-line, but this time it was different. For the first time in a _ages, _he actually thought he might cry. _Might, _cry. Axel's ego was still too strong to actually shed tears, he especially wouldn't cry in front of someone he liked. Liked a lot actually. He'd never had such strong feelings towards anyone before in his entire life. It would be an understatement to say that Xion gave him butterflies.

"Well I've gotta go, I have an english assignment due tomorrow that I haven't even started on! See you around."

"Yeah, bye..." Axel thought for a quick moment and realized that he wasn't going to let her go just like that. "Xion, wait." he called after her. She twirled around on her heel.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

Xion frowned. She'd never seen Axel completely serious before, until just then. "What's the matter?"

"I don't think you should go out with Roxas."

"What? Why not?" when he didn't answer she glowered at him. "Why?" she asked again, more demanding.

Axel took a deep breath. "Because I like you!" he spat out. Xion's scowl softened automatically, but Axel didn't want to look at her, afraid that she might be angry.

Xion was now completely lost for words. _What should I say to him? _She wondered. Xion only liked Axel as a friend, he was her _best _friend actually. She loved him, but not like that. She wanted to tell him that without hurting him, but was that even possible? "Oh." was all she could say.

"Oh, forget it." Axel swung his backpack onto his back and turned to leave, but Xion stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." he walked off before she could say anything else.

-

As Xion walked home, she was on the verge of tears. She really had no idea that Axel liked her in any way other than friends, and she felt terrible that she couldn't return his feelings. Instead, she liked Roxas, Axel's other best friend next to her. She came to the sad conclusion that she was stuck in a love triangle. _How cliché. _she said to herself. But now she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose Axel as a friend completely, but she still wanted to date Roxas. How was this going to work out?

When she got home she tried her hardest to work on her english work but still could not concentrate. _Should I tell Roxas about this? _she kept on asking herself, wondering what he would have to say about the situation. Eventually she decided that she could during lunch tomorrow.

-

"Roxas, can I talk to you?" Xion asked, grabbing Roxas gently by the arm and pulling him out of the cafeteria lineup.

"But I'm hungry," he insisted. "Can't I buy lunch first?"

"No." She dragged him off into the art hallway where their lockers were. There wasn't anyone down there today so she thought of it as a safe place to talk.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Its about Axel. I feel really bad because he's my best friend, and yesterday he told me that he likes me." Xion couldn't hold back the tears. It really made her upset that she was hurting Axel like that, because once Xion had been in his position herself.

Back in one of Xion's schools she'd made a friend, who she couldn't help but fall for. But he liked another girl, and it depressed her so much. She remembered feeling rejected and unwanted when he told her that he'd only thought of her as a friend. She hated that she was making someone else feel that way.

"I had a feeling he liked you." Roxas said. "Look, I know Axel, he goes through phases." he took a step closer and placed his hands gently on her arms in a reassuring way. "He'll get over it."

"I hope you're right."

"It'll be fine." he pulled her into a hug, and Xion could feel herself blushing. For the moment she completely forgot about Axel, and felt totally safe in Roxas' arms.

-

Naminé sped through the halls, on her way to her locker. She'd has so much on her mind lately that she'd forgotten about an assignment she had due in science. She remembered that it was in her backpack, which was in her locker. She turned the corner just to see a very shocking sight.

Roxas had Xion held close to him, their faces only inches apart. It was completely evident that they were about to kiss, if she hadn't unwillingly gasped. Both Roxas and Xion's heads turned and Roxas went completely pale, like he'd just seen a ghost. Naminé didn't know what to think. But she was hurt, she knew that. Of course, she'd broken up with him. So why did she feel so betrayed? It was kind of a spur of the moment thing that she frowned angrily, but then burt into tears and ran away, so embarrassed. "Naminé wait!" Roxas called after her, but she was long gone. "I'll be back." he said to Xion, before sprinting off after his ex-lover. He left Xion there, almost heartbroken. More angry than hurt. _He still loves her. _she thought, clenching her firsts. _If he loves her then why the hell did he want to get with me?_

_-_

It took Roxas several minutes to actually find Naminé. She was sitting in the tech hallway crying. No one was ever in there. "Why are you so upset?" was the first thing he said to her. She looked up, and it really broke his heart to see tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Because." she pouted and looked away.

"But you broke up with me..."

"Yeah, well I didn't realize that it would hurt so much to see you with someone else."

"You can't expect me to dwell on you forever and not move on."

"I guess I know that now..."

"Okay."

After a few moments of silence Naminé finally said: "How can I make things right again?"

Roxas frowned. "What?"

"I want to get back together, Roxas, I've missed you so much."

"But I'm with Xion now. You can't come back to me after you see I've moved on."

"Please understand, I made a huge mistake when I broke up with you."

"Yeah, you did."

"Is there anything I can do?"

He needed a moment to think. It was _very _tempting, that was for sure. How he'd stayed up late so many nights just thinking of her. He was, in a sense, love sick. And now he had the option of getting back together with her. _Should I take it?_

_-_

Ooo, I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger there didn't I?:). **REVIEW PLEASE! **You get free hot chocolate if you do:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **YES! I FINALLY got my stupid laptop back. So sorry for the wait! I'm glad I'm finally able to get going on this story again.

**revieew! **

chapter eleven

The answer to Roxas' question was simple. No, he shouldn't take it. Naminé wasn't exactly trustworthy anymore, so why would he get back together when him and Xion hadn't even officially gone out yet? "Look, Naminé I understand how you feel... sort of, but mine and Xion's relationship has barely begun yet. We still need to go out, I can't just ditch her like that. Especially after you broke my heart, and she was there for me."

Naminé wiped the tears from her eyes and off her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. Her normally clear white skin was red and blotchy from crying, and her eyes were swollen. "Okay." she managed to choke out, hardly meeting Roxas' eyes.

He left before he had time to regret, but he could already feel it coming on. That remorseful feeling that was telling him to go back right away. He couldn't deny his heart; he missed how they used to be. But he forced himself away. He returned the art hall, just to see that Xion was no longer there. He figured that he'd probably pissed her off by just leaving like that. He searched for basically the entire rest of lunch, but she was no where. When he asked Axel if he'd seen her, he just frowned and turned away, but Roxas had too much on his mind to care what was on Axel's. The lunch bell rang, and there was still no sign of Xion. He figured she would be off to class, so he went to his own, hoping to see Xion after school.

-

Xion was thinking so much it was giving her a headache. After Roxas' clear showing of how he was not yet over Naminé at lunch, she was no longer completely positive that she wanted to go out with him. When she thought about it, what was so great about him anyways? He was good looking, yes, smart, a really great person, but how could she date someone who was in love with someone else?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned just to see Roxas with a very apologetic expression on his face. Xion couldn't help but give him a dirty look, for she was still angry from lunch. "I'm sorry." he said, reading her expression. "I wasn't thinking when I ran off like that."

"Its fine." she said coldly, but was curious of what happened, but he was going to tell her anyways, so there was no need to ask.

"I found her crying, and we talked for a bit. She said that she wanted to get back together, but I declined."

"Really?" Xion said, looking completely shocked. "Why did you do that?"

He shrugged casually and grinned a little. "Because we have a date this friday."

She smiled brightly. "You picked me over Naminé?" Roxas nodded. "I can't believe it. Why would you--" Xion was cut off by Roxas' lips meeting hers. Her blue eyes were wide open with shock at first, but then she shut them and kissed him back. Roxas pulled away and grinned at the fact that her normally pale cheeks were crimson. "Okay..." Xion said breathlessly, beaming up at Roxas.

"Normally, I wait until the first date to kiss a girl but you're an exception." he said with a toothy smile. "Of course, Naminé's the only girl I've ever dated."

"Well not for long." she teased, a sudden burst of confidence rushing through her as she went up on the tips of her toes to lightly peck Roxas' lips. "I have to get home."

"Really?"

"Sadly. I've got to clean my room."

"I'll call you tonight." he said, and Xion giggled. "Funny?" he inquired.

"You don't have my phone number." she pointed out.

Roxas' cheeks turned slightly pink and he grinned sheepishly. "Oh, right." Xion took a pen from her coat pocket and took Roxas' hand in front of her, then wrote down a series of numbers.

"I'll be waiting."

-

Axel watched as she walked away from the school with her adorable earmuffs that he secretly loved so much. Why did Xion have to like Roxas, of all people? Roxas, who already had a girlfriend. "He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as her." Axel mumbled to himself.

"Who doesn't?" a sweet voice sounded from behind him.

He turned quickly on his heel, startled, to see Naminé, wearing her usual pink hat with the giant green pompom. "Its nothing." Axel said frowning. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here, and came over to say hi." she laughed. As Axel starred at her questioningly, he noticed the large bags under her eyes and her cheeks were slightly pink; he doubted it was from the cold weather.

"Are you... okay?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"Oh Axel, you know me too well don't you." she sighed.

"I guess I do." he glanced back at Roxas, then to Naminé again. "You know about him and Xion, don't you."

"Of course."

"I can't believe it, can you?"

"Actually, I can. I knew from the beginning that Xion liked Roxas, it was obvious by the way she just... looked at him. It always made me sick thinking about it."

"You don't like her very much, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Well if thinking of that made you sick, then you better get a bag, because they just shared their first kiss moments before you arrived."

Naminé's expression fell completely straight and her once pink cheeks had returned to their normal white color. "Are you serious?" she asked blankly.

"Yeah. Tough thing to watch really."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she held them back. "But the only person Roxas has ever kissed is... me."

"Sorry Naminé." Axel said sincerely. "But not anymore."

"I can't believe this."

"Me neither. I was saying to myself before that Roxas doesn't deserve anyone as amazing as Xion; I wasn't thinking when I said that. He already has, well had, someone as amazing, if not more."

"You mean me?"

"Yeah. Why did you do it Naminé?"

She knew he was talking about her breaking up with him. "I don't know. It didn't feel right; for a while I didn't love him. As much as I hate to admit it, jealousy has made me love him again. I want nothing more then to get back together. I actually did ask him today, at lunch if he would take me back." tears began to stream down her cheeks. "...He said no."

In a way Axel felt Naminé's pain. If hurt him to see Xion with Roxas, just as it hurt her to see Roxas with Xion. He pulled her into a friendly hug. "I know how you feel kiddo, sort of."

"Thanks." she said, pulled out of Axel's hug. "Really, I mean it. Right now there's no one thats here for me, except you."

He couldn't hold back the smile that was tugging at the sides of his lips. "Well what can I say, you're like a little sister to me."

She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "And you're like a big brother to me."

"Yep! That's just how we roll, right?" he chuckled, and she giggled. Axel always knew how to cheer Naminé up, even if he also needed some cheering up.

"Axel, can I ask you something? I've been wanting to for a little while now."

"Shoot."

"Do you like Xion?"

All Axel could do was laugh. "Is it obvious?"

Naminé laughed too. "Yes, very."

"Oh well. It doesn't ever matter anymore, I already told her how I feel."

"You did?"

"Yes." Axel sighed in an annoyed way. "She doesn't feel the same."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Naminé hugged him.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've had to deal with things similar to think before." Axel read Naminé's expression and could tell that she didn't buy that. "Okay fine, I've never felt the same way about anyone else before. Xion's special."

"Well she is unique, I'll admit. Now that I think about it, I think the only reason I don't like her is because of her and Roxas. When I look at it that way, it's quite silly."

"Yeah, it is. But that's okay. Not gonna lie, right now I don't like Roxas because of him and Xion. Jealousy can have _very _powerful affects of people."

"Agreed."

"So, what're we gonna do about it?"

"Huh?"

"Lets face it: we're both heartbroken. Do you really want to just let it go now and watch Xion and Roxas live happily ever after? There's no way I'm being the ugly stepsister here, and neither are you."

"So, you're saying we break them up?"

"Even better."


	12. Part three: Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Hey readers! Thanks so much for all of those great reviews:). Have another chapter! I know its short, but whatever. I hope you enjoy anyways!

-

Chapter twelve

_Only fifteen minutes left. _Xion thought, eagerly tapping her pencil against her desk. After school, she would be going on her first date ever, with Roxas. The anticipation was killing her.

The last minutes were always the longest.

She placed her forehead on her desk and tried to sleep, but couldn't. She tried to pay attention to her work; but that wasn't successful either. So she just sat there. For fifteen minutes, thinking and waiting, tapping the pencil annoyingly and starring blankly at the page before her.

_Ring._

She jumped up from her seat as soon as she heard the bell, grabbed her backpack and swung it over one shoulder, then raced out of the classroom. She had to get her coat from her locker before she could leave, so she practically ran through her halls to her locker to get it. Finally, she was ready to leave. She darted outside, and Roxas was already waiting for her.

"Hey!" she called over to him. He saw her a smiled.

"Hey." he said warmly. "Have a good day?"

"Yes, it was good."

"Glad to hear it. So, wanna go?"

"Okay." she took his hand and they walked off school grounds.

-

"Alright, there they go." Axel said, poking his head out from behind a wall. "Lets move out!" he stepped away from the wall and walked out, Naminé creeping up behind him.

"What if they see us?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Axel laughed. "Its not like Roxas would even notice, with that thick skull of his." Naminé looked slightly offended at the statement, Axel tended to forget that Naminé was in love with Roxas when he made snide comments like that about him.

"Okay." she said.

They left in the same direction Roxas and Xion had gone: to the mall. "So, this is how is gonna go down." Axel started as they walked. Xion and Roxas were visible up ahead, clearly holding hands, which made Naminé shudder. "I did some eavesdropping at lunch, as you already know. First they're going to see a movie, then out for dinner. We're going to see that movie too, we'll put on hats and sit behind them, carefully placing pieces of gum on them and in their hair." Naminé giggled, imagining how fun it was going to be to put gum in Xion's hair. "After the movie, we'll follow them to the diner. My friend Larxene works there, and I made some arrangements, you know me, I've always got the hookups. She's going to lend you an extra work uniform."

"You'll dress as a waitress there and serve them. I'll be in the kitchen with Larxene putting a bunch of nasty shit in Xion's food. Knowing Roxas, he'll laugh when she finds squid in her burger, assuming thats what she'll get. Xion will likely get pissed off at him. Now your job is, when Xion is about to take a drink from her coffee, you 'accidently' knock it as you walk past, hard enough that it'll go flying forward and get all over Roxas."

"But won't that hurt him?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, thats the point! He's going to get mad at her and think she did it on purpose for laughing at her."

"Oh, I see."

"Yep. If their not mad enough at each other after that, then we'll have to take up desperate measures."

"Okay. That sounds like a solid plan, I doubt they'll ever want to see each other again after that horrible date."

"Thats what we want."

"So, why are we going to the movies then? The gum in there hair won't make them hate hate each other."

"I know, I just want to throw gum at him."

-

"I've been looking forward to this all day." Xion admitted to Roxas as the two walked hand in hand into the mall.

"Me too." he said with a smile. "We're going to have a great night, I just know it."

Xion beamed at him brightly. "I think so too."

They went into the theater and took seats in the second last row.

-

Axel and Naminé put up the hoods on their sweaters so they wouldn't be recognized. They watched and waited as Xion and Roxas sat in two empty seats in the second last row of the movie theater. Axel and Naminé walked up past them while they weren't looking and sat in the two seats directly behind them, holding a big bag of gum. "We'll wait till the movie starts." Axel whispered in Naminé's ear.

"Kay."

About ten minutes later the lights dimmed and the movie finally began. Axel unwrapped a piece of gum and chewed on it for about half a minute, the slat it out on his hand. Naminé giggled as his hand slowly reached towards Roxas' head. He carefully placed the gum on one of the spikes in Roxas' hair. Naminé covered her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing after Roxas didn't even notice.

"Here, let me try." she whispered, reaching into the bag and taking out a piece of gum. She chewed in for a moment, then cautiously reached over and plopped it on Xion's head. Xion didn't notice. Axel and Naminé continued to do that for about fifteen minutes, giggling the entire time.

"I think there's something in my hair..." Xion said to Roxas. Axel and Naminé exchanged a frightened glance. They read each others expressions, and both got up and ran out of the theater before they could get caught, laughing hysterically along the way.

"They're so stupid!" Naminé exclaimed between laughs.

"Tell me about it! I must've dropped at least fifteen pieces of gum in his hair, he's such an idiot."

"Same with Xion, I put like ten in and she never looked back or scratched her head or anything."

"Okay, lets go wait for it to end." Axel said after they were done laughing.

"Right, lets go."

-

Yaaay, chapter done. I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story! The **poll** is still up on my page if you haven't voted! **Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Hey readers! Heres another update, I was on a roll lol. Its christmas break so I have a lot of free time to be writing, and this chapter just came to me. I hope you like it!

**Review please!**

-

Chapter thirteen

"What the hell is this!?" Roxas demanded, angrily trying to rip pieces of chewed gum from his hair. "Ouch!"

"Was there even anyone behind us?" Xion asked, trying to get the pieces out without ripping too much of her hair.

"I don't know."

"Well what the hell! Why us? I didn't notice anyone else with gum stuck to their heads!"

"And we didn't even get to finish the stupid movie. We can still make it in for the ending, but I'd rather not risk it in case someone wants to put more shit in my hair." he tore one final piece of gum out and chucked it in the trash bin that was beside them. "Okay, I think I got it all out of my hair."

"I didn't," Xion said, still attempting at pulling the final piece out. With one final rip it was gone, along with many strands of her short black hair. "Ow. Okay, now I'm done. I bet the back of my hair is a total mess." she ran her fingers through the back of her hair then patted it down flat.

"Wanna go?"

"Where?"

Roxas shrugged. "We could go for dinner right now, if you want."

"Okay."

-

Axel and Naminé were sitting on a bench that was right outside of where the movie theater connected with the mall. They were each wearing their hoods up and were holding newspapers before their faces so Xion and Roxas wouldn't notice them. It was an old but effective trick. "Alright, there they go." Axel said, watching Xion and Roxas walk past them by peeking past his newspaper. "Lets move."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Naminé asked.

"Do you want them to break up or what?" Axel didn't wait for her to answer. He grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction that Xion and Roxas had gone; to the diner. When Axel and Naminé arrived, Roxas and Xion had already been seated by Larxene, who was strangely tall for a girl and had light blond hair. Axel snuck in the back, still dragging Naminé with him and entered the kitchen. He visited Larxene a lot there so the other employees didn't seem to care when he just waltzed right in and made himself at home. Larxene came in a few minutes later with a waitresses outfit.

Axel's plan then came into action. Larxene had the squid ready, and sure enough Xion had ordered a veggie burger. Naminé came out in the waitresses dress with a grimace on her face; the dress was two sizes too big. But Axel said she looked fine and dismissed her. Someone in the kitchen made up Roxas and Xion's meals, and before they were delivered to the tables Axel slipped the piece of squid in Xion's burger. Naminé was supposed to serve them, but she refused to because she was convinced that Roxas would recognize her.

Axel and Naminé watched eagerly from afar, waiting for Xion to take a bite into her burger. She went in to take a bite, and Axel and Naminé were trying not to laugh. A look of sheer disgust flashed over Xion's face and she spit out a mouthful of food back onto her plate. She lifted the top of her burger bun and pulled out the tentacle, and screamed. Not incredibly loud, but loud enough for Axel and Naminé to hear. The two of them burst out in laughter, as did Roxas. Roxas received a very dirty look from Xion for laughing, and judging by her expression she was angry at him for laughing. She would have been expecting him to go up and complain or something, but all he did was laugh straight for about three minutes. She wasn't happy.

"Okay, now for phase two." Axel said to Naminé. "She'll take a drink from that coffee of hers; you know what to do next."

"Got it." Naminé got up and prepared to whack into Xion, causing her to dump her coffee all over Roxas. Naminé felt a slight pang of guilt when she thought about Roxas getting hurt because of her, but she knew she wouldn't be blamed, so tried not to worry about it. She speed-walked over and hit Xion's elbow hard, and sure enough, the coffee went flying.

"Hey!" Xion yelled as it flew, but was too shocked when it hit Roxas to see who had bumped her.

"Ow what the hell!" Roxas shouted. He stood up and pathetically tried to wipe the burning hot coffee off of himself.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Xion asked with concern.

"You did that on purpose!" Roxas accused.

"I did not!" she argued back.

"Yes you did! You're mad at me for laughing at you! This hurts a lot, you know! Thank god its not hot enough to _completely_ burn my skin though."

"It was an accident, I swear, someone bumped into me!"

"Yeah right! Screw this, I'm outta here." Roxas stomped over to the cashier and payed her for the food before leaving the diner. Xion desperately chased after him.

"Yes!" Axel exclaimed. "It worked. Looks like he hates her now!"

"Can I change out of this ridiculous outfit now?" Naminé asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, whatever, but be quick, we have to follow them."

-

Axel and Naminé followed Xion who was chasing after Roxas.

"Roxas wait!" Xion called after him. He stopped and faced her, his expression enraged.

"Why? So you can dump another steaming hot drink on me for laughing?"

"I swear, someone bumped me. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Whatever, I'm going home."

"No! I'm really sorry, okay?"

"I don't care. This has been the worst date I've ever been on, do you really think I want to continue?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ugh, bye." He stomped off and Xion watched painfully as he barged out the doors of the mall.

"Damn it." she said under her breath, tears escaping and running down her cheeks. She just stoop there with her head down, crying.

Naminé felt extremely guilty. Though she had hated Xion for liking Roxas, she didn't think that the poor girl deserved to be that hurt. "Axel this was a bad idea." Naminé said.

"Why? They broke up, our plan worked!" Axel said.

"Was it really worth it? Look at how hurt she is. I'm going to go tell her what happened, and then talk to Roxas. This has to be fixed."

"What? No! We worked hard to break them up, and now you want them back together?"

"No, I just feel terrible. I should have accepted that Roxas doesn't love me anymore and wants to be with _her." _she pointed to the pathetic looking girl crying to herself in the middle of a shopping mall. "I'm going to apologize. And you're coming with me." Naminé grabbed Axel's arm and pulled him in the direction of Xion.

"Ugh, fine." Axel finally agreed.

"Xion?" Naminé said. Xion looked up curiously, her eyes all red and puffy from crying, yet somehow still sparkling.

"Oh, hi." she said, not sounding happy to see Naminé, or Axel, for that matter.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Naminé nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Well, um I don't really know how to tell you this."

"We sabotaged your date." Axel suddenly said. Xion looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"The gum in your hair, the squid in your burger, and the coffee spilling all over Roxas, it was all us." he said. "Well, mainly me." he added. "Naminé didn't really have much to do with it since it was all my idea."

"But I'm still guilty." Naminé said. Xion couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why would you guys do that?" she inquired, a little angry, yet still in disbelief.

"We were jealous." Axel said.

"Neither of us wanted you two to go out because I still love Roxas and Axel--"

"Really likes you." Axel cut Naminé off.

"I see." Xion said. "Well thanks a lot. Your plan worked; Roxas pretty much hates me now. He said this was the worst date he'd ever been on."

"I'm sorry, really." Naminé said, her voice was pleading. It was going to be heavy on her conscience if Xion didn't forgive her.

"Don't worry about it." Xion said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't think I like Roxas that much anymore anyways."

"You don't?" Axel asked, raising one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He's too much of a friend, I realized this when we were watching the movie. I really liked him, but now I'm not so sure I do. And I especially didn't like how he wouldn't listen to me when I said I was sorry, and that someone bumped me."

"Oh, yeah that was me." Naminé said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Its fine."

"So then why were you crying?" Naminé asked.

"Well wouldn't you be crying if your first date ever was ruined?"

"Yes, I suppose..."

Xion sighed, "Now what?"

"Well, I was going to talk to Roxas." Naminé said. "I was actually going to see if he would give you another chance."

Xion laughed. "I thought you hated me?"

"Well, I did. But you're alright."

"Thanks."

"I'll talk to Roxas; unless you don't want that?"

Xion thought for a minute. "I think I'll have to get back to you on monday."

-

Well thats a bit of a cliffhanger isn't it? ^o^. Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad everyones enjoying this. And I just kind of realized that I'm the first person to ever do a multichaptered story about Xion! Yay for me!:D.

**Review please!**

I have some depressing yet amazing news for you all... the story is almost complete! I'll be submitting the next chapter once I get some new reviews. The next chapter is, dare I say it, the last. Then I'm doing en epilogue, or maybe another chapter before that, not sure yet.

**Merry christmas and happy holidays!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Please read! **THIS IS IT PEOPLE! And so it ends. The final Chapter of Never Quite Enough! First MULTI-CHAPTERED (Keep in mind that there were one or two authors who did a few one-shots on her) fic on about the fourteenth member, Xion. You know what's funny? There are fourteen chapters xD. I didn't even plan it out like that lol! This chapter is a longer than most of the others, I believe, since its the last. Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed the story. I'm glad everyone liked it! I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Be expecting the epilogue to be up soon! **Please read author's note at the end as well. **

**Review please!**

**-**

Chapter Fourteen

Saturday night it was raining heavily, with a bit of thunder and lightning. This often happened in Twilight Town, where it would rain in winter, and the next day it would be very icy. Xion had always loves thunder storms, she found them very calming and soothing, especially when she had things on her mind she needed to sort out. As she lay in her bed, listening to the sound of the rain pounding on the roof of her house, she had more to think about than ever before. She had been so hurt when Roxas left like that, and she felt that he had been so harsh on her, but maybe he was just angry. She wondered if he'd be over it by monday.

But then there was Axel. The first real best friend she had ever had. He was funny, and sometimes he could even be charming. _Sometimes. _Xion and Axel had so much in common, even some aspects of their personality were similar, like how they could both be extremely stubborn. She admired him for being a free spirit; he just didn't care what people thought of him, at least he didn't act like he did. She recalled a time a few weeks back where her and Axel were having somewhat of a heart to heart. He told her that he loved to walk through the park at night during thunder storms. She wondered why on earth he would do something so stupid as to walk in freezing rain in a park filed with tree while there's lighting outside, and he had shrugged and said:

_"I dunno, who cares?"_

_She raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Who cares? You could get sick, or struck by lighting, or a tree could get struck nearby and you could die."_

_"Your point?"_

_"My point?" she scoffed._

_"Yeah, I mean, I could get hit by a tree and I could die. Well once I'm dead what am I gonna do about it?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Oh, never mind."_

She thought that he might be saying that once one is dead, they're dead, and there's nothing they can do about it. She didn't like how he looked at things that way, but she had known him well enough by then to know that she couldn't change the way he thought even if she tried. It changed her opinion of him. Before that she had just known him as funny. After she realized that there's another side of him thats careless, but real, and somehow deep. It sounded rather silly when she thought about it

She suddenly realized that she could like Axel, that she may have liked him all along, but had been to caught up in Roxas to even notice. _That makes sense... _She thought. But now she had a decision to make. Who was it going to be, the guy she'd fallen for first, or the best friend that she knew she secretly loved?

-

As the rain poured painfully regretful thoughts were running through Naminé's head. She had many things to feel bad about, like ruining Xion and Roxas' date, and being to mean to her before. But her biggest regret was breaking up with Roxas. If she hadn't had made that stupid decision she still would have been happy with him and Xion wouldn't have been an issue, other than the fact that she liked Roxas. But it was just a crush, and she would have most likely gotten over it once she found someone new to obsess over. _Why did I have to be so stupid? _

Suddenly, the phone rang and startled her. "Hello?" she answered quickly, still a bit shaken up. Her ringer was very loud so it often did that to her.

"Naminé?" she couldn't believe it.

"Roxas?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what? Why are you calling me and ten pm?"

"Its important."

"I'm hanging up." she really didn't feel like talking to him. Somehow talking to him on the phone when they weren't dating made her uncomfortable, because when they were dating they would talk on the phone for hours everyday.

"No, please wait."

"Ugh, fine." she gave in. "What is it?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Look, I know that I rejected you when you said you wanted to go out again last week. I think I made the wrong choice."

Naminé almost dropped the phone. Was he really saying what she thought he was? "You want to get back together?"

"Yes. Ever since I realized things with me and Xion weren't going to work out--"

"Wait, hold on." she said sternly. "You're rebounding me aren't you."

"No, of course not--"

"Yes you are. You saw on friday that you don't like Xion anymore so you're coming back to me."

"No, if you'd just let me explain--"

"I don't want to hear it!" she shouted into the phone. "I can't believe you! I would rather have _nothing _to do with you than be your rebound."

"You're not--"

"Goodbye!" she slammed down the phone, and the tears began to fall. She was even more hurt now. _How dare he! _She kept on repeating in her head. She felt so disrespected. She loved Roxas, she really did, but what she had said to him on the phone was painfully true. She would rather have nothing to do with him than be his rebound girl.

-

"God damn it!" Roxas yelled, slamming down the phone. He turned to face Axel with an enraged expression. "She didn't listen."

"I didn't think she would. You're going to have to find her at school on monday and explain to her what really happened." Axel said, sitting up from his beached position on Roxas' bed.

"She's never going to listen. Why does she have to be so stubborn? I mean, I would listen!"

"Yeah but she's a girl. All girl's are stubborn."

"That's not true. Anyways..."

"Talk to her on monday. If she won't listen just like get someone else to tell her."

"Who would do that? I doubt Xion will ever talk to me again, let alone get me back together with my ex-girlfriend." his eyes darted towards Axel.

"Oh, no way man, I know that look. I'm not going to get involved, I have enough shit to deal with on my own with Xion. Why don't you get Olette to do it?"

"I guess that could work. I mean, Olette and Naminé are best friends."

"And you've been friends with Olette for a while too, longer than Naminé even."

"Okay."

"Go for it."

Roxas sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So, what're you going to do?" he asked.

"I actually don't know. I was thinking of just talking to her or something." he thought for a second. All of a sudden the 'perfect' idea popped into his mind. "Or I could make her jealous and date someone else!"

"No way. Absolutely not. That's just going to cause more trouble, okay? Talk to her." Roxas practically demanded.

Axel pouted and slouched. "Humph, fine."

-

Xion sat alone in the art room. She was fifteen minutes early, but she usually was on mondays. She dreaded seeing Roxas in fear that he might hate her or still be angry. She also needed to tell Naminé her decision. She plugged in her headphones and blasted the Death Cab for Cutie cd that she had purchased when she was with Axel. Listening to it always made her think of him, not that she wasn't already.

Xion was surprised to see Naminé come in five minutes later. She usually arrived just as the bell rang, of course, that was when she was with Roxas. She came in and sat down beside Xion.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey." she waited until Naminé had gotten all of her art things out before she spoke again. "So, I've made up my mind."

"Really? What'd you--"

"Naminé I need to talk to you!" it was Roxas who said it hurriedly as he ran into the room.

Naminé frowned and turned away from him. "No way." she said coldly. Xion gave her a curious look, and wondered what was up.

"Please?" he begged. "Its important, I want to explain everything to you!" she didn't respond. "Come, and I promise I won't ever bug you again unless you want me too."

"Well I doubt I'll want you to." she glanced up at him, and when she saw his desperate expression she finally agreed. They got up and left Xion wondering, again.

"Okay, five minutes." Naminé said once they were out in the hall.

"I know it seems like I'm just using you as a rebound, but I can guarantee you thats far from true. I'm not an idiot, Naminé. I saw you and Axel on friday, I just didn't say anything."

"You-- Why not?" she stammered.

"When I look at Xion I can only see you. In the movies I could only think of you. During dinner I knew you were there ruining our date, accompanied by Axel. I saw you bump Xion's elbow so the coffee would spill. Even though it hurt like a bitch I didn't care. I _pretended _to be mad at Xion so I could get the hell out of there. I didn't want to be there with her, I wanted and needed an excuse to no longer want to date her. I love you, and no one else."

Naminé was shocked. She could barely believe what she had just heard. But she did believe it, she knew that he wasn't lying. "Oh." was all she could think of to say.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then will you take me back? _Please?" _

"Uh, I d-don't know..." she stuttered. She was still in awe at him.

"Please? I'll be a better boyfriend than I was before, I promise."

Naminé finally snapped out of it, and turned completely serious. "Roxas, please stop begging me to be your girlfriend." she took a hasty step closer to him so they were only inches apart. "You know I'll take you back."

A wide smile spread across his face. "R-really? For sure?"

She was seeing the little kid that Roxas used to be coming out in him. Well, the little kid he was in grade nine. "Yes." she smiled. He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him by putting her index finger over his lips. "But first you have to promise you'll apologize to Xion."

"I promise. I was going to after I talked to you anyways." he laughed. Naminé moved her finger, and they shared their first kiss in over a month. Though they had kissed each other a million times before, this felt completely new. After all, it was the start of something new for them.

-

Xion waited for Naminé and Roxas to return, impatiently tapping her pencil on the table. _What's taking them so long? Class has already started. _She thought. Just then, they walked in together, holding hands? "I should have known..." she mumbled, but not angrily. There was no jealousy as they approached hand in hand, smiling at each other.

"Xion, we both need to talk to you." Naminé said. When Roxas said nothing she elbowed him in the side and put on a fake smile.

"Oh, uhm I'm sorry." he muttered sheepishly. "For what I said on friday."

"Its okay. I'm assuming Naminé told you what happened?"

"No, not exactly." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm, yeah I guess I have some explaining to do."

Xion felt clueless. "Okay?"

Roxas and Naminé sat down, and Roxas told Xion what he had told Naminé from the beginning. Xion was astonished, really. Roxas was a good actor, she had really believed that he was angry with her. Then she was a bit angry at him for doing that instead of just talking to her about it.

"So, you're telling me, that you knew Naminé and Axel were there? Even about that... thing that was in my burger?"

"Yep." he nodded. Out of no where he received a slap on the arm from Xion. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You dick, I ate squid!" she whined. Naminé began to giggle, and Xion couldn't help but laugh herself. Roxas joined in on the laughter too, until Naminé spoke.

"Wait, so Xion, you're not hurt?"

"No, why would I be hurt?" she said, still laughing.

"Me and Roxas are back together."

"Well, _duh, _I kind of figured that when you guys walked in holding hands." she said obviously.

Naminé's expression was completely twisted. "But-- wait-- what?"

"I'm not hurt, I'm actually happy you two are back together. Now I don't even have to bother telling Roxas that I just want to stay friends!" she giggled. "Well, I guess I just kind of did, but whatever."

"Oh." Roxas and Naminé said simultaneously. They exchanged a glance, then looked at Xion, who's expression was clueless.

"Alright, how do you _really _feel?" Naminé asked.

Xion scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious guys. I realized on the weekend that we're better off as friends."

"So that was your decision." Naminé stated.

"Yeah. I had given myself two options: Roxas, who at the time I thought hated me, or Axel, who I knew really cared for me. I'd fallen for you, Roxas first, but Axel was, and still is, my best friend. So, I figured, why couldn't he be my boyfriend too?"

Naminé smiled. "That's really sweet Xion."

"Axel was going to talk to you at lunch today." Roxas said. "He told me that he wanted to sort things out between you two. He was going to say that he'd love to stay friends if you didn't want to date him but... I guess you do now, right?"

"Right." Xion nodded.

"Oh!" Naminé suddenly remembered something. "Xion, I was too busy uhm, not liking you, that I never told you that we're cousins!"

Her face fell. "What the fuck?"

-

Axel trudged through the halls, searching for Xion. She wasn't at her locker, she wasn't in the music room or in the cafeteria. The last place he expected to find her was _his _locker. He jogged up to her.

"Xion, thank god you're here. Can we talk?"

"Yes." she said. "I need to talk too." Xion knew what he was going to say since Roxas had already told him, but she figured that she'd have a little fun and surprise him with her response. "You go first."

"Okay, well first of all I want to apologize for how I've been acting. I was just so jealous and angry that you didn't pick me. I can't stop those emotions once they come, and I hate it. I also want you to know that I'm happy with just being friends with you if you don't like me the way I like you."

"But thats just the thing." she grinned, well, more like smirked. "I _do _like you. Like that."

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. His eyes squinted at her suspiciously. "You're messing with me, aren't you."

Xion laughed. "No, of course not."

"So, you _do _wanna go out with me? Be more than just friends?"

"Yes! Is it really so hard to believe?"

"Yes." he admitted. "Its _really _hard to believe. I mean, I'm not Roxas."

"I don't like Roxas that way anymore. We're just friends and him and Naminé got back together. And don't say 'you're not hurt?' or 'aren't you jealous?' because I'm not. I'm actually happy for them."

"Oh." he put on a sly grin. "So what made you change your mind? What converted you over to the dark side that is Axel?"

She giggled. "Are you expecting a serious answer, or no?"

"Yep. Just cause I talk funny doesn't mean I'm not serious."

"Alright then. I discovered that you could be much more than just my best friend. You're a great, funny guy, and I don't feel the same way around Roxas as I do around you. I had things mixed up before; Roxas is the friend, and you're the _boy_friend, not the other way around."

He smiled in triumph. "I knew you were digging me, you just didn't realize."

"That's actually true!"

"Oh, really? Cause I was joking." they both began to chuckle. Xion took Axel's hand and they headed down the hallway together. Both of them were blushing slightly, but they didn't notice it on each other.

"Hey," Xion began, "did you know that me and Naminé are cousins?"

"What the fuck?"

-

**PLEASE READ!:D**

And thats its. Like the very 'romantic' last line there? xD. I didn't use much swearing in this, I never found it necessary until this chapter lol! I hope you read the **Author's Note at the beginning! **

**Epilogue will be posted as soon as possible!**

This story wasn't as long as I had been expecting it to be when I first started out, but I'm glad its done. I can't believe I really finished! ANYWAYS, I have an idea for a **sequel! **Tell me in a **review **whether you think thats a good idea or not. It involves **Riku, **and yet another love triangle that Xion will be trapped in. Sound good?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Axel, hurry up!" Xion, Roxas, and Naminé all said simultaneously, laughing.

"Just one more picture!" he called. A _snap _was heard, followed by a flash that could be seen through the open door and windows of the limo. "Alright I'm coming!" Axel jumped into the limo and slammed the door behind him, holding a very large, professional looking camera.

"You enjoy that think too much." Roxas chuckled. The limo soon drove off in the direction of Twilight High, for the annual end of the year dance held for the grade nines, tens, and elevens. Well Axel was in grade twelve, but he was friends with the kids on the student council who ran the things, and was the date of someone in grade eleven; Xion. Axel took a seat beside Roxas and made himself at home.

"Don't our girls look lovely tonight, Roxas?" Axel said, observing Naminé and Xion's dresses, mainly Xion's.

She wore a strapless dress, that was dark blue and sparkling with little white beads scattered across it. Her hair, which had grown a bit longer since her and Axel had started going out, was curled, and her bangs were pinned back with a little blue butterfly clip. Naminé wore a yellow dress with thin straps, that had layers of frills going down it, and was just a bit sparkly. Her hair was curled as well, except for her bangs, which hung loose and straight like they usually did.

Axel and Roxas looked basically the same as they always did, only Axel was wearing a bow tie and a white tuxedo, and Roxas was wearing a tie with a black suit.

"Why, yes, they do." Roxas said formally, laughing a little.

"And don't our boys look charming?" Naminé said.

"Naminé, you know better than that!" Axel said. "Roxas and I prefer the term _men." _He adjusted his bow tie and pretended to slick back his hair, which in reality was just as crazy and spiky as ever.

"Pfft, yeah right." Xion said sarcastically. "You're lucky to be even called a boy!" she joked and laughed, Roxas and Naminé joining in.

"Whatever!" Axel fake pouted.

"So, what are we going to do this summer?" Roxas asked the group.

"No clue." Said Axel.

"Yeah, I dunno." Xion shrugged.

"I have an idea." Naminé said. "Why don't we all go up to Destiny Islands and visit Kairi and them?"

"That's a great idea!" Axel exclaimed. "I can see it now, Xion and Naminé on the beach, watching in awe as their _men _catch some waves surfing."

"How about, Naminé and Xion tan on the beach while their _boys _fetch them some lemonade!" Naminé said.

"And fries." Xion added with a sly grin directed towards Axel.

"Okay, so its settled." Naminé said excitedly. "We're going back to Destiny Islands! I can't wait to see Kairi again."

"I can't wait to meet her." Xion said.

"And I can't wait to eat the great hot dogs they have there." Axel said.

"I'm just looking forward to everything." said Roxas. "But right now, we have other things to look forward too." he pointed out the window. The limo was just pulling into the school parking lot.

Axel helped Xion out and Roxas did the same with Naminé. The girls held onto their dates arms as they entered the gymnasium. There were lights, balloons, and streamers up everywhere, all the school colors, which were orange, white, and blue.

"This is it?" Xion gasped, astonished.

Axel frowned. "Awesome, isn't it?!"

"Well, its okay, but I was expecting it to be a lot better."

"Things are just never quite enough for you, are they Xion?" she shook her head, her raven curls bouncing as she did so. He smiled and winked, "You just wait till prom."

-

uhm, yeah. The story is now completely over. Its been really fun writing this! Thanks to anyone who **reviews**!


	16. Note

**Sequel is now up!**

**Actually its been up for a little while, but I forgot to inform people.. Anyways, its up, check out _I'll Meet You There!_**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
